The Second Time Around
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: The sequel to "3 DAYS IN LONDON" has arrived. A tale of what happens when Daphne and Niles are reunited years after their romance in London.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm not going to lie, this is a long story and it'll take me a while to publish it all but I'm determined to get it done. I'd like to dedicate this story to those of you that gave my first fanfic a chance and for your continued support. You know who you are :) R&R please.**_

**The Second Time Around**

Daphne stood by the open window folding laundry and looking down at the busy afternoon streets of the place that reminded her so much of another metropolitan city she'd spent a few years living in. The sky -partially clear and sunny- and the pleasant balmy breeze that crept into the room, playing with her auburn hair, gave Daphne an unusually timed idea.

"Mrs. Berlington?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"It's a beautiful day. What do you say we go out for a nice walk?" It would be their second of the day. Noon was their usual "walking time."

"Oh, why not!" Martha began enthusiastically. "Seattle doesn't see many clear skies, now does it? Might as well enjoy them while they're blue." Martha Berlington, a woman in her mid 60s, was the former pastry chef of the city's finest restaurant, Chez Henri. Her career was cut short three years ago when she injured her back in a kitchen accident and was forced to quit. The injury also required physical therapy- that's when she hired Daphne Moon.

"All set," Martha said. Daphne smiled as she wheeled her employer out of the elegant apartment they called home. Even though Martha was able to move freely, she usually used a wheelchair when walking long distances.

In the hallway, they noticed moving boxes placed outside the vacant apartment just down the hall."There's something I've never seen," Daphne said pointing at the boxes. "Not since I've been living here, at least."

"Now that I think about it, neither have I and I've been living here for almost eight years. I wonder who it is?"

"Judging by that box labeled 'spare tools' I'm assuming it's a gentleman, but who can say."

"I suppose we'll know soon enough."

"You're right." Daphne took a few steps ahead to press for the elevator then suddenly remembered the forecast. "Oh, wait. Maybe I should go back and get our umbrellas. Weatherman said it might rain this afternoon."

"What's new?" Martha joked. "Go ahead, dear. I'll wait here."

Daphne quickly took her keys out of her sweater pocket and went into the apartment. Just then, Martha heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening. A blonde man, probably in his late 30s, dressed in an Armani suit and suspenders, stepped out with keys in hand, walking toward the vacant apartment.

So this is our new neighbor, she thought.

The blonde man turned around, making eye contact with her. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Did you need me to hold the elevator?"

"No, no. I'm waiting for someone but I appreciate your thoughtfulness." She extended her hand out to him. "I'm Martha Berlington."

"Niles Crane," he said with a charming grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. So, you're our new neighbor?" She pointed at the numerous boxes.

"Oh, yes," he responded. "This is the last of my stuff but I guess the moving men must be on their break...or something."

"Must be but if you need anything we're right down the hall."

"Thank you," he said. "See you soon Mrs. Berlington." He turned back to his apartment.

"Oh, Niles!" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Would like to join us for tea on Friday?"

He pondered the question for a few seconds then answered, "I'd love to."

"Lovely," Martha said. "Oh, and welcome to the Montana."

"Thank you." He waved good-bye once more before finally entering his new apartment.

"Got them!" Daphne emerged with two umbrellas in hand and pressed for the elevator. As soon as they stepped inside and the doors closed, Martha told her about their new neighbor coming over for tea. "Do you need me to make anything special?"

"I'll take care of that," Martha winked. "But I will need your help."

"Of course." One of Daphne's favorite things to do since she'd been working for Martha was watching her brilliant pastry baking.

"I was also thinking of baking him a 'Welcome to the Montana' apple pie after our walk."

"Perfect. I know he'll love it! What's his name anyway?"

"Silly me. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Martha chuckled. "His name is Niles Crane."

"Niles Crane," she repeated before the doors parted. The name rang an extremely loud bell in Daphne's ear but for some odd reason, she just couldn't place it.

_**A/N: Not sure when I'll be publishing the next chapter but be patient, lol. Coming soon to a page near you… :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

After their walk through the park, Daphne took a quick trip to the market to pick up a pound of fresh green apples, Martha's fruit of choice for her trademark pies. The secret ingredient - which only Daphne knew of and was welcome to use in her own baking - added a tangy twist to something that was traditionally served sweet.

It was a simple dessert that customers couldn't get enough of during her years at the restaurant, making it Chez Henri's most requested dessert. Nowadays, those fortunate enough to have some of Martha's delicious pastries were only Daphne and a few close friends.

"All right, it is done." Martha took the pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter sprinkling powdered sugar, cinnamon and a touch of lemon zest on the crispy golden crust. "Let's let it cool for a bit and then we can put it in its box." Martha's other trademark was putting baked goods in a plain white box with a neatly tied bow at the top.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Berlington." Daphne's mouth watered as she took in the aroma of baked apples and cinnamon. "Are you sure you want me to take it over to him?" she asked, placing the pie in the box. "We could both go over."

"It's all right, Daphne, you go ahead." Martha tied the bow on the box. "I'll just set the table and have dinner served by the time you get back."

"Be back in a bit, then." Daphne exited the kitchen, quickly running to her room to change her shirt - which by now was covered in flour - and to fix her hair. The messy ponytail she was sporting was definitely not a flattering look on any woman. He was, after all, their new neighbor and she didn't want to give him the impression that she was some kind of slob.

Daphne, caught up in the excitement of meeting this new person, almost left the apartment empty-handed.

"Oh, the pie." She made a mad dash for the kitchen, frightening poor Martha when she nearly bumped into the table. "Almost forgot about this." And she was gone, again.

Martha shook her head laughing. "Oh, that girl."

For some reason, Daphne felt nervous, anxious and excited, all at once, as she headed down the hall towards the new neighbor's apartment. And she had a growing suspicion it had something to do with the name she couldn't place.

Daphne had known a Niles back in school and had been good friends with him. She used to call him "Niley." But that was years ago and the chances of this being the same person were pretty slim. Perhaps if she saw his face...

Her heart started racing when she reached the door, rang the doorbell and heard footsteps approaching. Stop being so silly, she thought, it's just a new neighbor. Give him the box and leave.

The door opened and standing on the other side was a gentleman that, based on Martha's description, was supposed to be younger. Or at least that's what Daphne was expecting. But this was the Montana and the majority of its tenants tended to be wealthy, pretentious - except for her employer - and elderly.

"Are you Niles Crane?" she asked.

"No, I'm his father," he responded. "May I help you?" Daphne immediately noticed his twinkling blue eyes, silvery mane and charming smile.

This man was nothing like the other tenants. For one, he wasn't dressed like the stuffed old shirts that she usually ran into in the halls, and who always looked down at her. This man was dressed in a plaid blue shirt, khakis and black shoes. It put her at ease.

"I'm Daphne. Daphne Moon," she said feeling a bit more relaxed. "I live down the hall and I- I mean, Mrs. Berlington and I baked this pie to welcome your son to the Montana."

"Oh, that's very kind of you! I'm Martin Crane." He extended his hand out to her. "You can call me Marty."

"Nice to meet you, Marty."

"Listen, my son is busy in the kitchen but if you'd like, you can come in and wait for him."

"No, that's all right. Mrs. Berlington is waiting for me. I just came to drop this off." Daphne handed Martin the white box. "I know he'll love it," she winked. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Marty."

"Yeah, you too, Daphne."

She left, smiling from ear to ear thinking, what a nice man.

Wow, she's a looker, Martin thought as he closed the door.

"Who was that, Dad?" Niles walked out of the kitchen carrying their dinner plates.

"It was your neighbor dropping this off."

"Oh." Niles set the plates down on the dinner table and walked towards Martin, taking the box from his hands. "It smells wonderful," he said untying the bow and revealing a freshly cooked pie. "It looks wonderful."

"Yeah, the young woman said you'd like it." He paused and with a smirk added, "You should've seen her. She's beautiful...and English."

Niles looked up, glaring at his father. "Dad..."

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Dad."

Martin threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but you're a free man now... Well, almost and she is your neighbor."

Niles turned, remaining silent but smiling to himself, and walked into the kitchen with the pie in hand.

"How did it go?" Martha asked when Daphne walked in.

"Good."

"Did you meet Niles?"

"No, he was busy but I did meet his handsome father," Daphne said with a smirk.

"Did you now?" Martha knew that smirk all too well. She knew what she had in mind. "Forget about it, Daphne."

"What?" she innocently answered.

"I know what you're doing. And no, I'm not interested." She busied herself with the silverware.

"Oh, come on, Mrs. Berlington, he'd be perfect for you."

Martha briefly smiled but quickly turned serious. She could never admit she was slightly intrigued. "The answer's no. Now, let's eat."

Daphne muffled her laughter as she noticed her employer blushing and decided to leave the subject for another day.

Martha had been divorced for over a decade and hadn't done much dating since her back injury, but Daphne was determined to get her back out on the dating scene. She would be happy to get a date herself but she was experiencing a bit of a dry spell. Daphne Moon had not been on a date in almost a year and was beginning to think no one was out there for her.

_**A/N: For the record, I have never baked a pie in my life. The description you just read was purely based on what I've seen in cooking shows. I do like apple pie, though :) Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews; you guys are the best. The next chapter will be posted soon... Stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Martha's tea parties often reminded Daphne of her aunt's little tea room back in Manchester. As a child, she used to play with her dolls in the storage room with her brother Billy; as a teenager, she spent a large part of the summer working for her aunt. She wasn't paid very well but it was enough for her to splurge on the things a teenage girl might be interested in.

"Pastries are all baked, water for our tea is boiled, and cups are set out on the tray." Daphne checked off the items on the list of things to do before company arrived. "Now all I need is... Mrs. Berlington, he's due any minute. Are you ready?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes!" came Martha's voice from her bedroom up the stairs.

Daphne picked up the tray of pastries the two women had baked and placed them on the coffee table in the living room.

Must change clothes, she thought.

Martha walked into the living room took one look at Daphne and said, "Dear God, Daphne! Is that what you're wearing?"

"Of course not," she giggled. "I was just going to my room to change." Halfway down the hall, Daphne turned and jokingly added, "He might just be the one and I can't afford to have him look at me like this. He'll be mortified."

"Go on!" Martha playfully scolded.

Martha Berlington's marriage had only produced one child, Anthony. He spent most of the year traveling across the country working for an advertising agency, so she only saw him a few times a month and missed him terribly. During the early days of her injury, Martha felt especially lonely but the moment Daphne walked into her life, the two women became fast friends. Now, Daphne was like a daughter to her.

The echoing sound of the doorbell filled the room. She smoothed out her dress and walked to the door.

"Dr. Crane," she greeted. "Come in."

"Thank you." He smiled walking into the apartment, awed by its exquisite decor. "I must say, Mrs. Berlington, your decorator did an excellent job! I love your apartment."

"That's very kind of you, Niles, but I don't have a decorator. All the pieces you see here I've collected over the years in my travels around the world."

"I'm very impressed. My apartment still looks a mess and it's probably going to take me a while to get everything sorted out. The library alone is proving to be quite a challenge."

"Like I said anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Daphne and I are glad to help in any way we can."

That name.

"Daphne? She must be the young woman that dropped off the pie you baked for me." He paused, his mouth watering. "It was delicious, by the way."

"I'm glad you liked it."

**OooooOooooO**

Even though they joked about this neighbor possibly being "the one," Daphne still wanted to look presentable. But by the way she was obsessing over her outfit not being "quite right," anyone would've thought she was getting ready for a first date. She must've changed at least six times before finally settling on a navy blue pencil skirt and a flowing black top.

As she began to fix her hair - styling it in different ways - Daphne stopped, looked in the mirror and asked herself, "What are you doing? You don't even know this- this man. Stop acting so silly." But that was easier said than done. In the end, she let her auburn locks down in a casual style that perfectly framed her stunning features.

From her bedroom, Daphne could hear Martha and the new neighbor talking about one of her employer's favorite subjects, wine.

Taking advantage of the situation, Daphne stepped out of her room, tip-toed down the hall, stopping by the door but keeping herself out of sight. She couldn't see much - there was a large vase obstructing her view - but from the brief glimpse that she got, the man was handsomely dressed in a dark suit. Satisfied with the peek, but feeling slightly nervous, Daphne went into the kitchen to retrieve the tray she had prepared for their tea.

And she finally made her way into the living room.

Niles immediately stood when she entered the room.

"Sit, please." Daphne set the tray down on the coffee table, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Niles, this is my good friend and physical therapist, Daphne Moon."

"Nice to- Nice to meet you..." He extended his hand, staring for a second longer than he should have. "...Ms. Moon."

"Please, call me... Daphne." She shook his hand, struck by the familiarity of his face, and smiled.

That smile, he thought.

"T-then you must call me Niles."

Their hands parted reluctantly, for reasons even they couldn't explain.

As Daphne began pouring their tea, Niles sat down, recalling Martin's vague but accurate description. He had said that she was beautiful and English, but that was an understatement; she was the kind of woman more deserving of the title of goddess with her flawless looks and mellifluous accent.

"Niles?"

"Pardon?" he responded slightly embarrassed. He'd been so deep in thought that he'd stopped paying attention to Martha. It wasn't like him to be rude but Daphne had completely left him mesmerized.

"Are you in private practice or do you also have a radio show?"

"No, I'm in private practice. My brother's the radio star of the family."

Niles couldn't take his eyes off of Daphne; he observed the graceful manner in which she moved around the room as she handed Martha her tea cup. She must've been a dancer, he thought, or IS a very good dancer.

When she approached him with his cup and they briefly made eye contact, Niles found himself captivated by her warm, deep brown eyes. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before and it left him strangely unsettled.

The wine club?

No.

Maris' friends?

No.

Where?

Then he caught a whiff of her hair and subtle perfume, and everything came pouring back in a waterfall of memories he'd suppressed for years.

DAPHNE!

Taking the cup from her hand, Niles' mind raced and he struggled to keep his composure. The warning signs of a panic attack were quickly overpowering his body.

She can't be, he thought.

Noticing the panic-stricken look on his face, Martha rose from her chair, placing a concerned hand on his back. He seemed to be breathing very heavily. "Are you feeling ill, Niles? I'm afraid you've gone completely pale."

"N-n-no," he stuttered. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

"Do you need me to call a doctor, Niles?" Daphne asked reaching for the phone.

"No!" he quickly answered, surprising both women.

"Perhaps you should lie down," Martha suggested. "Here." She motioned for the nearby sofa which he graciously accepted.

Niles was beginning to feel faint as the room started spinning. His throat went completely dry, making it difficult to talk and breath. Luckily, the tightness in his chest hadn't appeared, yet.

Poor sod, she thought, I wonder what could have triggered this. He was fine a minute ago. "I'll get you some water." Daphne rushed into the kitchen, returning seconds later with ice wrapped in a towel and a glass of water. Martha stood nearby, wringing her hands.

Daphne sat beside him on the sofa, smoothing his hair back, and placed the towel on his forehead. He shuddered momentarily then slowly closed his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Getting his breathing under control, he answered, "Better."

Martha let out a much needed sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Good."

As Daphne loosened his tie and adjusted the towel on his forehead, Niles opened his eyes and over them dangled a familiar sight. The crescent moon pendant from Daphne's necklace - which she now wore as a bracelet - confirmed his suspicions. The woman sitting next to him, tending to his increasingly weakening body was the same young lady he met and fell in love with 15 years ago in London.

It was all too overwhelming.

Everything went black after that.

"Niles!"

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer but then I figured this was a good place to stop. Not really a cliffhanger but you tell me, hehe. Stay tuned... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Two feminine voices brought him back from the warm blanket of darkness that shrouded his eyes. He knew he wasn't asleep or in bed but his eyes were closed and his body felt oddly relaxed.

"I think we should call a doctor," Martha said. It was ironic considering they already had a doctor in the house, only he was passed out on the couch.

Niles began to stir, mumbling a few incoherent words.

"I think he's coming around." Removing the towel from his forehead, Daphne began stroking the side of his face. She could tell he had just shaven before coming over because his skin felt soft and he smelled of aftershave. "Can you hear me, Niles?"

No answer but he did sigh, almost contently, and seemed to be responding to her touch. Tilting his head in kind, Niles brushed his lips against her wrist, his steady breathing tickling the palm of her hand. She smiled lightly from the pleasant sensations it created and, unable to contain herself, let her thumb slowly wander towards his mouth. To her surprise, and enjoyment, he kissed it lightly mumbling what she could've sworn was her own name followed by a few other words she couldn't understand. It didn't matter, though, because in those few seconds, she had experienced the most memorable encounter of her life with a man she hardly knew.

Niles began to stir once again, and as he did, Daphne couldn't help noticing how even in his semi-conscious state he still managed to look both irresistibly innocent and strikingly handsome. His strong jaw and cleft chin gave him that masculine quality that no woman could resist - herself included. His eyes - although closed - were as blue as the sea she used to love swimming in as a teenager back in Manchester. She could drown in the depths of those eyes, though.

Why am I so attracted to you, she wondered.

Martha stood nearby, smiling and watching as Daphne explored the obvious connection she made with Niles the moment she introduced them. Had he not fainted, she was sure he would've asked her out already. They were both single - at least she surmised as much by looking at his ring less finger. But at the moment Daphne seemed more concerned about his well-being than being courted.

"Daphne?"

Martha's voice tore through her thoughts. "Yes?"

"His eyes."

She turned back to Niles, observing how indeed they were gradually fluttering open. He blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out his surroundings. When he didn't recognize the place, Niles sat bolt straight on the sofa feeling disoriented and lightheaded. His tie was missing and someone had a popped open a few shirt buttons.

It wasn't until he saw Daphne and Martha staring at him with alarm that he realized he was in their apartment and was for some reason lying on their sofa.

"Dear God, what happened?" he asked taking shallow breaths.

"Calm down, Niles," Daphne soothed. "You passed out for a few minutes. Here," she handed him the glass, "have a drink of water."

It took him all of two seconds to gulp it all down.

"Thank you." Returning to a seating position, Niles rested his elbows on his knees, running his hands over his face. He wasn't exactly sure what had transpired but judging by the lingering dizziness, he had fainted shortly after realizing Daphne had somehow ended up in the place he now called home. They were neighbors, for heaven's sake! How was this even remotely possible?

"Are you feeling any better?" Daphne asked.

Niles lifted his head and with a spreading grin answered, "Better than I've felt in years." And it's all thanks to you, he wanted to add.

The two women exchanged puzzled glances. His cryptic response didn't exactly answer their question but the fact that he was awake and speaking was a welcomed relief.

"You scared us half to death, Niles!" Martha said now seated in her chair. "Had it not been for Daphne here, I would've gone completely mad."

Niles turned to Daphne - who was seated next to him - staring into the same brown eyes of the woman that, like the first time back in London, went out of her way to take care of him. "You do have an angel here." She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

With reddening cheeks she responded, "It's my job."

"Well," he said turning back to Martha, "I should be going. I've burdened you two enough."

"Oh no, no, no. Stay," Martha insisted. "At least until I'm confident enough that you are feeling better. Right, Daphne?"

"Absolutely." She poured him another cup of tea and cautiously handed it to him. Their hands briefly touched, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Thank you, Daphne."

She just loved the way he said her name; he made it sound almost musical.

During Niles' hour long visit, they touched a number of subjects, ranging from Martha's career as Chez Henri's pastry chef - which was a delightful surprise - to his ongoing and bitter divorce from one of Seattle's elite, Maris Crane. Niles informed them that it was to become final within the next week, if not sooner, thanks to his brilliant lawyer's discovery of how her family had made their millions. To save Maris some embarrassment - not that she deserved it after the hell she'd put him through - Niles intentionally left that little detail out of the conversation. It wasn't pertinent and he was above that kind of behavior. If only the same could be said about his so-called friends.

"I'm happy with my life and ready to move on," he triumphantly said.

Daphne found that bit of information especially intriguing as she sat across from him, listening and further studying his face... And physique.

He was by no means overly muscular - she never found that particularly attractive on men - but he did have a swimmer's build. Her mind even dared to wonder what he would look like shirtless, though she already had a pretty good idea. Based on what little she'd seen of him while unbuttoning his shirt, he had quite a bit of hair on his chest.

Niles was definitely her type but there was something about his face; a familiarity that told her they'd known each other and perhaps had been great friends... or something more. But she was also filled a sense of loss; a sadness so overwhelming that she almost didn't want him to leave. Again?

Oh God.

The more Daphne looked at him, particularly when their eyes met, the more she began to realize how much he reminded her of... Him.

No, it can't be, she thought.

Beginning to panic, she repeatedly told herself that this couldn't be the same Niles.

"So, Daphne," he began, startling out of her shocked state. "That's a beautiful pendant on your bracelet."

That was all the proof she needed. It was him and he probably recognized her too. Could that be the reason why he fainted?

"Thank you. It was a gift from," she hesitated, "my aunt." He nodded. "She gave it to me when I was 19. It's... it's very dear to me." As she looked at it, painful memories of that morning flooded her mind and the guilt she battled for months after his departure left her nearly breathless. She needed to get out of there.

With her heart pounding, Daphne excused herself and hurried out of the room, somehow ending up in the guest bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub and trembling from head to toe, Daphne wondered what coincidence was more shocking: seeing him again or the fact that from now on they were going to be living in the same building. Should she be laughing or crying about it?

Part of her wanted to cry and stay hidden from view for the remainder of his visit, but a bigger part of her wanted to run out of the room and throw herself in his arms, telling him how much she still loved him. Then a thought crossed her mind: who was say he still felt the same way about her? Too much time had passed and things between them didn't exactly end on a happy note. What if he hated her?

But something about the way he looked at her, she noted, said there was still something there. That there was nothing to worry about.

For the time being, Daphne decided, pretending not to know him and seeing where things went from there seemed like the best thing to do.

She looked up at the door with a mixture of dread and excitement. It was time to face him.

"Ah, here she is," Martha commented. "I hope you're not feeling ill, too, Daphne. Niles and I were beginning to worry."

She smiled, avoiding Niles' gaze. "I'm fine. So, where were we?"

"I was just about to go into the kitchen for more pastries."

Daphne's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She could NOT be left alone with him. Not yet, anyway. "I'll get them, Mrs. Berlington."

"No, no. You've worked hard enough for today. I'll get them."

For a few minutes, they just sat in silence, awkwardly smiling and looking around the room.

"H-how long have you been working for Mrs. Berlington?" he nervously asked.

"Three years now."

"She's, uh, quite a remarkable woman, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

They shared a quick smile - which only led into another awkward moment of silence.

"Daphne," he said rising from the sofa. She held her breath. "I-I was wondering if you-"

"Here we are! Fresh pastries..." Martha trailed off, noticing the surprised expressions on both their faces. "Am I... interrupting something?

"No," they answered at the same time, leading into a fit of laughter. It helped relieve some of the tension.

Daphne's contagious laughter still had the same effect on him; it instantly made him go weak at the knees.

You haven't changed a bit, he thought.

**OooooOooooO**

"I had a... lovely time," he said to Daphne.

They were standing by the door, alone. Martha had very conveniently excused herself just as he announced he was about to leave. She wanted to give Niles the opportunity to possibly ask Daphne out on a date.

"Me too," she responded. "I hope I- we see you soon."

"I hope so, too." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. It was a bold move, but she didn't object. "Good night, Daphne."

"Good night, Niles."

_**A/N: I'll be posting a few more chapters next time. Going one by one is taking too long. R&R please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Daphne walked into a large crowded room filled with white and green strobe lights and a disco ball that evenly dispersed the colors. They had a bit of a blinding and dizzying effect on her eyes and it took a few minutes before she was able to stand freely without losing her balance._

Slightly disoriented, she continued walking through the sea of young people - mostly teenagers and 20-somethings - that danced wildly to a song that hadn't been played on the radio or in clubs since the early 1980s. The thick air reeked of cigarette smoke, sweat and liquor - not a pleasant combination of odors but, again, one she recognized from her clubbing days.

What am I doing here, she wondered.

Walking to the nearest person, who was basically everyone, Daphne asked, "Where am I?"

"Balcony 99, of course."

"Balcony 99? What the hell am I doing here?"

It was a rhetorical question that the young man felt compelled to answer. "I don't know. Wanna dance?" He started moving closer to her, dancing in an almost comical way. He kind of reminded her of a young Mick Jagger.

"No, thanks," she answered. The thought amused her, though - dancing with someone that wasn't a day over 18. How would that look?

He shrugged, unfazed by her rejection, and continued his unconventional dancing with another woman.

She kept walking further into the crowd, enjoying the music, when out of nowhere an obviously inebriated woman bumped into her spilling a drink all over her dress. Daphne gasped sharply from the coolness of the liquid running down her thighs.

"I am SO sorry," the woman said. "I've ruined your dress."

"It's fine," she said calmly. Daphne was more confused than irritated. "Where's the ladies' room?"

The woman pointed to her left and, after grabbing a few napkins from the bar, Daphne quickly headed in that direction. It was strange how all of a sudden she was a wearing a dress she hadn't seen or worn in years. More surprising still was that it fit perfectly.

Daphne found the ladies' room empty, which was strange considering the amount of people that were drinking and dancing at the club. Most girls would have at least gone once to the bathroom to either reapply their make-up or to gab to a girlfriend about someone they've just met.__

At least that's what she used to do back in the day.

Shrugging, Daphne walked to the paper towel dispenser and started dabbing at the delicate fabric of her dress. While doing so, she noticed her wrist was missing something she never went anywhere without.

"My bracelet," she said. "I must've dropped it out there." But even she knew it was pointless trying to look for it in a place that packed with people. Daphne might as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack. It pained her though, because that little necklace meant more to her than anything she had ever possessed. "Oh well."

After minutes of dabbing, the stain began to considerably disappear. She nodded approvingly, then rising, headed to the sink to wash her hands. They reeked of gin. But just as it happened every time she visited Balcony 99, the soap dispensers were empty.

"Figures," she muttered. Then something unexpected happened; something that had her doing a double take as she looked in the mirror.__

Staring back at Daphne was a younger version of herself.

In stunned silence and with trembling hands, she touched her face, her hair - which was longer and darker - and her bright red pouting lips. She gasped, needing no further confirmation; it was her. The 19 year old Daphne of London.__

But how did that happen?

Overwhelmed and slightly terrified, Daphne bolted out of the ladies' room, ran through the crowd and ended up in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is all this?" she yelled. "Why am I here?"

Everyone stared blankly at her and said nothing; they were lost in their world of dancing while her own made little sense.

Her lips wanted to quiver, so she pressed them into a thin line. Crying was going to get her nowhere and neither was panicking. But her mind kept racing with all these questions that no one seemed to have the answers to. She felt lost, alone and afraid; she wanted to leave but had no idea if that was even possible. There were no exit signs.__

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two people walking down a long, dark corridor. When they didn't return she saw it as a hopeful sign. So, swallowing continually to wet her dry throat, Daphne started in that direction. Her determination to escape had her pushing past anyone that stood in the way.

There WAS a large door at the end of that narrow corridor. Overjoyed, she ran for it and after pushing several times with all her strength, realized it was locked. Instantly, tears began trickling down her flushed cheeks. The whole ordeal had finally taken its toll on her.

She was trapped.

A hand touched her bare shoulder. She turned around, startled by a man's presence, his face concealed by the darkness.__

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The door," she began, keeping her eyes cast down. "It's locked and I desperately need to get out of here."

He remained silent but instead of walking away, like she'd expected him to do, he reached for her hand, placing a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant on her palm.

"My brac- necklace!" For a few seconds, she did nothing but hold the precious object close to her heart; it was her only source of comfort. Had it not been for this kind man, whoever he was, it would've been lost forever. She had to thank him but when she looked up, the man had turned around and was beginning to disappear into the crowd.__

"Wait!" Daphne called out. When he didn't stop, she decided to go after him. "Wait, please!" She was only a few steps behind and could tell he was blonde, about her height and very well dressed. If only I'd seen his face, she thought. "Wait!"

This time he stopped and slowly turned around, stopping Daphne dead on her tracks. It was Niles but a younger version of him. She could not believe it. 

_First her, now him?  
_

_Without uttering a single word, Niles took the necklace from her hand and safely placed it around her neck. "That's better."_

"Niles..." she managed to say. "What-"

He grabbed her, drawing her to him, and they began dancing. She was still confused and wanted to escape but being in his arms, dancing, felt safe and comfortable. "Woman" started playing, topping the most unusual reality she ever found herself living in. But Daphne's mind never wandered far - she kept wondering why they were here?

Niles pulled her closer still.

"What are we doing here?" she finally dared to ask out loud.__

Again, no answer. Instead he leaned in for a kiss but just as she began parting her lips under his, Niles faded away. Daphne opened her eyes and found her arms empty. He had disappeared and there was no sign of him.

"Niles?"__

Daphne searched for him everywhere, even by the door where he'd come to her rescue. Alas, there was nothing but darkness and a locked door that ultimately led nowhere. She'd found him once, and now she'd lost him again.__

"Niles!"__

That sense of loss came back and it had her falling straight to her knees.__

"NILES!" she sobbed. "NILES!"

Daphne woke up in her own room and bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.  
She looked around, reassuring herself she was free of that prison of a dream. It all felt so real that it had her convinced she would never see the inside of her own bedroom again. Even the book she'd been reading before drifting off to sleep was a welcomed sight.

"Oh geez." Daphne looked at her hand, finding the necklace safely wrapped around her wrist. Even though it reminded her of the day she'd forced Niles to leave, shattering his heart, losing that necklace would be devastating. It almost happened once, just before she left England, and had it not been for Billy who found it buried under piles of dirty clothes, it would've been left behind.

She quickly undid the clasp, letting the silver chain with the pendant dangle in front of her eyes. The tiny diamond placed in the center of the crescent caught the moonlight, making it sparkle in the darkness of her room. It looked just as beautiful as the day Niles had given it to her. So, whispering his name, Daphne put it around her neck where it belonged.

In less than 24 hours, Daphne's life had gone from boring and mundane to complicated and confusing. She got out of bed, pacing back and forth, conflicted about her earlier decision. If that dream was a sign, then maybe pretending not to recognize him was a bad idea. Perhaps it was best if she just confronted him and admitted she knew who he was.

3:52 a.m.

She desperately needed advice but it was too late to call Roz. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be of much help. 15 years ago, Daphne had decided to keep the three day whirlwind romance she and Niles had experienced a secret. No one would ever know about it - except Emma who saw the entire thing unfold that morning. She was the only person she could talk to, but the two women hadn't spoken in years.

"Damn," she cursed. "I don't want to lose him again but... but what if..." She couldn't bring herself to say it and remained seated at the foot of the bed, shaking uncontrollably out of nerves and frustration. The room was also a bit chilly so she reached for her dressing gown and loosely wrapped it around her waist.

Maybe a cup of tea will help, she thought.

Daphne stepped out of her room barefoot, quietly tip-toeing to the kitchen. But then it dawned on her as she looked at the front door. She had to see Niles and the sooner the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep just wouldn't come to Niles that night as he lay in bed tossing and turning, growing more agitated by the minute. But he was also elated beyond words. Daphne was living at the Montana and although she didn't remember him - or so he thought - being a few doors down from her apartment was a step in the right direction.

Niles was tempted to call Frasier - and almost had shortly after getting home - but then he remembered the vow he'd made in the plane after leaving London. No one would know about him and Daphne and the reason behind all that secrecy was simple: it was none of their business what he did or didn't do in England. Everyone thought of him as careful and overly cautious, but in those three days - although painful toward the latter part of them - he had lived some of the most adventurous moments of his life.

Niles looked at his watch.

3:49 a.m.

What amazed Niles most was how everything sort of fell into place once divorce proceedings got under way. First, he was fortunate enough to have hired the best divorce attorney the city had to offer. And thanks to Roz, no less. But as brilliant as the man was, he had his faults. Mr. Douglas was a slob and had never heard of the word hygiene, but his methods were effective in the court room.

Second, Niles found this vacant apartment at the exclusive, and ultra-posh, Montana where Daphne also lived.

Coincidence or fate, he dared to ask.

3:51 a.m.

"Oh, Daphne," he dreamily said. She was the cause of his restlessness and insomnia. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne."

Niles had forgotten about her for a time, like one forgets their first love or heartbreak, and it hadn't been easy. Especially during the first couple of weeks. But whenever he found himself upset over an argument with Maris, Daphne always came to mind. Her mannerisms, her dancing, her laughter; it was all burned into his memory. Of course, it was always the image of a younger Daphne but it was the one he had fallen for and the one that brought a smile to his face. Fifteen years later, the woman had only become more beautiful.

Others would think it was ludicrous of Niles to still be in love with a woman he hadn't seen in years but Daphne was different. Unfortunately, she hadn't recognized him because surely she would've said something.

"This is pointless," he muttered. "I'm obviously not going to get any sleep tonight so I might as well get up."

Reaching for his robe, Niles started down the stairs wondering if anything could happen now that they had found each other again. Their encounter at the door just before he left the Berlington household spoke volumes, though. She was definitely attracted to him... even if she thought he was a stranger. But when the time was right, he would tell her.

Niles was about to walk into the kitchen, still deep in thought, when a soft knock on the door startled him. He looked at his watch.

"Who can it be at this hour?"

The person on the other side of the door was knocking lightly but insistently. His mind conjured up images of a small but quick and brutal burglar trying to break into apartments in the most unexpected of ways. Also, having a gun in hand would make getting into any place easier.

He stood by the kitchen frozen with terror, staring at the front door. "What do I do? What do I do?" He was tempted to run in and grab a knife but what good would that do if the burglar had a gun?

"Niles!" the voice on the other side said. "Are you there?"

"Daphne?" he walked to the door and opened it, nearly fainting at the sight before him.

Daphne stood there barefoot, clad in nothing but a short silky nightgown and an opened dressing gown.

Dear God, he thought. "D-Daphne, are you okay? Is Mrs. Berlington hurt?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. "You're Niles, aren't you?"

He frowned in confusion. "Yes, I am but what-"

"No, listen to me. You're Niles Crane... the same Niles I met in London, aren't you?"

"I... I... Yes." He'd been wrong all along. She did recognize him.

Her eyes immediately lit up as he had confirmed her suspicions. They awkwardly stood by the door, staring at each other with shocked expressions. Then Daphne did the unexpected and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He closed the door as they staggered inside wrapped in each other's arms.

Niles loved the feeling of silk in his arms, the warmth of her body against his and the unmistakable scent of her hair. It may have been shorter than he remembered but it still drove him insane in the best of ways.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you, too."

Niles had actually forgotten what it was like to hug a woman who actually returned the gesture and meant it. He wanted to savor the moment and hold Daphne all night if she would allow him.

Loosening her grip, Daphne pulled back, their faces literally inches from each other. She looked into his blue eyes, smiling, and wordlessly leaned in for a kiss. It started out soft and gentle but quickly turned deep, fervent and passionate.

Niles pulled Daphne closer - he wanted to make sure this was really happening - and began caressing her every curve with his warm hand. Her silky skin, creamy and smooth as the day they met, became exposed when her dressing gown slid down her shoulders. "I've missed your soft lips," he managed between breathless kisses.

She didn't respond - this was no time for words because all she wanted to was to feel him; smell him; taste him. Running her fingers through his blonde hair brought memories of their first dance back in BALCONY 99. It always felt right being in his arms, or anywhere near him. Niles provided that warmth that no man had ever offered her - he was the standard. The man who taught her to believe in something as absurd as love at first sight.

Stumbling to the fainting couch, Daphne and Niles started reliving the first and only night they had spent together. It was the most memorable and passionate time of their young lives. Only now, they both knew she wouldn't push him away when morning came, and he wouldn't leave the country with a broken heart. They were here, in the present, making up for lost time in a place neither thought would ever bring them together.


	7. Chapter 7

Sneaking back into the apartment after spending a good part of the night with Niles had Daphne thinking of her teenage years. On numerous occasions, during her rebellious streak, Daphne had climbed out of her bedroom window, effortlessly sliding down the drain pipe on the side of the house, to meet the Irish chap Mrs. Moon never approved of. That thrill she got from knowing they could get caught in the act at any moment was as addictive now as it had been back then. She was a grown woman, though, and there was nothing to hide. But Daphne didn't want to give Martha the impression that she and Niles had jumped into bed after having just met the previous day.

Once safely in her bedroom, Daphne plopped herself on the bed, arms splayed over her head, feeling exhausted and revitalized. Was it the two hours she and Niles had spent making up for lost time that had her feeling this way? Absolutely. But the thought of knowing he was back in her life had Daphne smiling like a silly little girl. Niles had a way of making her feel like she was the sexiest and most important woman in the world. Her body still tingled from his touch; she'd never forgotten what a great lover he was. And it wasn't because she'd been on a dry spell. Niles really was good at what he did - that much she knew.

As elated as Daphne was over their unexpected reunion, questions still plagued her mind. Where would they go from here? They were obviously still in love with each other but could they just get back together again, picking up the pieces as if no time had ever passed?

Riding herself of her nightgown, Daphne stepped into the shower unsure of what would happen between them but optimistic of the bond that kept their love alive for so many years.

_**OooooooOooooooOooooooO**_

Feeling refreshed and overjoyed, Daphne stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Martha. The small radio they kept on the counter was put to good used that morning as Daphne searched for a radio station that played some good music she could cook to. It was something she'd been doing since she was young, but in recent years music had served only to depress her. It used to remind her of friends she'd lost, places she'd been to and above all people she'd hurt - Niles included. But that morning, it brought her joy so she turned up the volume, not giving a damn if the neighbors complained. She was happy and no one was going to take that away.

As she began taking the ingredients out of the refrigerator, a familiar song started to play - a particular favorite of hers. She moved around the kitchen, juggling pans and utensils, while dancing and singing at the top of her lungs. The first song she taught Niles how to dance came on and it immediately transported her back to that night. He was terrified of looking silly but when he let go of his insecurities, he quickly learned he was a good dancer. Oh what a night...

"Daphne!" a voice called from outside.

"In the kitchen!" she answered, turning the music down. Was that a man, she wondered.

A tall, handsome, dark-haired man with hazel eyes and a charming smile walked into the kitchen. He put his suitcase down and with open arms greeted, "Hey, Daph!"

Giggling, Daphne turned off the stove and ran to the man at the door, tightly embracing him. "Anthony! When did you get back?"

"I got in this morning and decided to come here straight from the airport to surprise you beautiful women."

She chuckled. "I'M surprised!" They parted and walked to the kitchen table, seating themselves. "How was your trip?"

"Oh, you know. All work, no play. But I do have some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Well..."

"Go on," she said. "Spill!" She really hated being kept in suspense.

"I made partner at the agency!"

"Oh, my gosh! Anthony, that's fantastic!" Daphne jumped from her chair, running back into his arms, and kissed him on the cheek. This day just keeps getting better and better, she thought.

"Thank you, Daph," he said returning the kiss.

"Your mum is going to be so proud of you."

"I can't wait to tell her." As he pulled back, keeping Daphne in his arms, Anthony noticed there was something different about her. A sort of glow he'd never seen on her in the three years they had known each other. He didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it. She looked radiant and he knew it had nothing to do with his good news.

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "Is there... something on my face?"

"No, no. It's just..." he paused taking a closer look at her. "You're so... radiant! Yeah, that's it. Radiant."

"Do I?" Daphne pulled out of him embrace with cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. She'd been caught.

"Yes, you do," he teased. Making her blush was his mission in life and he rarely succeeded, but this time he'd gotten her. Seeing her embarrassed and awkward had him fighting back laughter. She looked so endearing but there was definitely something going on. One way or another, he was going to get it out of her. "Is there something I should know?"

Daphne had never been a good liar - except when lying to her mother - and when put under pressure by other people, she cracked faster than a peanut under an elephant's foot. Even though they rarely saw each other, over the years they had grown very close so he knew what made her tick. But this was one secret she was determined to keep.

"No," she calmly answered. "Nothing." He looked at her with suspicious eyes.

"Anthony!" came Martha's voice from the door. Daphne had never been more relieved to see that woman in her life. He turned, running to his mother's arms, lifting her a few inches in the air.

Getting back to their breakfast, Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. But as Anthony shared the good news with his mother, she couldn't help smiling when she caught of glimpse of her employer - a mother - crying tears of joy. Martha had been nothing but supportive of her son's career and now here he was on his way to becoming one of the most powerful men in the state. It was an emotional scene - one that didn't require THE WHO playing in the background. Turning down the volume on the radio, she busied herself with grabbing the dishes from the cupboard and began serving a celebratory breakfast for three.

"Come on, Anthony, tell me all about it."

Martha dragged her son out of the kitchen and into the living room, but before he was out the door, he mouthed to Daphne, I'm not done with you. In comparison to her hooligan brothers, Anthony was like the younger, more tolerable, brother she never had. And just like a pesky little brother, she knew he would eventually figure out the source of her happiness. But Daphne was going to keep mum.

_**OooooooOoooooooOoooooooO**_

After breakfast, when all the dishes had been cleared from the table, Martha went up to her room for a nap. Anthony stayed in the kitchen with Daphne, keeping her company and helping her load the dishwasher.

"So," he began. Daphne knew exactly what he was about to ask. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked coyly.

"What has you so... I don't even know the word for it but you're definitely something. Happy? No. Excited? No. Ecstatic? Maybe. Glow-"

"Which is it then?" she giggled.

"You tell me, Ms. Moon," he retorted.

She stood quietly in front of him, choosing her words carefully. "Let me put it this way, Berlington," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I ran into an old friend that I haven't seen in years. That's all I'm saying."

"A man perhaps?" Daphne kept her lips tightly closed. "All right, but I'll figure it out. I'm changing the subject now, okay?"

She chuckled squeezing his shoulder. "Thank you."

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I think Kate and I are going to get a divorce."

"What? Why?"

"It's been kind of rocky for a while, especially since Kate... Kate's infidelity."

"Oh, Anthony I am so sorry. But how can I help?"

"I just need you to keep this a secret for now." Another secret she had to keep but she would do anything for such a dear friend.

"Okay."

"We tried couples' counciling, thinking it might help us get through it but we're not making any progress. The fights are becoming more frequent and we rarely sleep in the same bed." Daphne nodded, holding his hand. "I thought taking her to Cleveland with me for the month and a half might have helped us work things out, you know, but it made matters worse."

"When did her- her infidelity-"

"About a year ago."

"Does your mother know?"

"No. That's why I'm asking you to keep this a secret for now. I'll tell her when the time is right. The last thing I want is for her to worry over something like this. Kate and I have decided to separate but things aren't looking good. That's why she's not here. I told mom she was at her mother's."

"The less she sees of your wife, the more suspicious she'll grow."

"I know." He lowered his gaze, sighing deeply as Daphne took him in her arms.

"I'm here for you. Don't forget."

"Thanks Daphne." They remained in each other's embrace until the buzzer for the dishwasher signaled the dishes were done. "Now, come. Let me help put the dishes away."

Letting go of each other, they went to the task at hand.

_**A/N: R&R please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"My usual, please," Frasier said to the waiter at the counter of Cafe Nervosa, his sanctuary of sorts. Surveying the place, he spotted an empty table that a couple standing by the entrance also had their eye on. But like a cat on its prey, Frasier pounced on it, claiming it as his own by throwing his tan briefcase on the chair. Not today, he thought victoriously.

"Your latte, sir."

"Thank you." Frasier took out the script for the promos he and Roz were set to record for the show later that week. Taking small sips from his cup, he flipped through the pages enjoying the brief moment of solitude; Nervosa was the only place he could go to for relaxation.

"Hello, Frasier!"

So much for solitude, Frasier thought. "Niles!" he said feigning enthusiasm.

"Latte, please," he ordered before sitting. "How are you brother?" Frasier opened his mouth but before he got a chance to say a word, Niles continued talking with a ridiculous grin on his face. "My, it's a lovely day, don't you think? I have never-"

"It's pouring, Niles," Frasier interrupted.

"I know, but there's a certain joy to that rain. It's making all these wonderful trees and flowers blossom; it's creating puddles for our aviary friends to drink and bathe in-"

"Niles!" Frasier said sharply. "What the hell is the matter with you today?"

"Can't I talk about the splendors of nature?"

"For the past 38 years of your life, you've done nothing but complain incessantly about the havoc rain wreaks on your expensive calfskin shoes. Then all of a sudden, you can't stop raving about how much you love the rain..." Niles sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes and patiently waiting for his brother to finish his rambling over a few simple comments. "Add the dark circles under your eyes, from the obvious lack of sleep, and I believe you have finally cracked under the pressure. Maris has driven you to insanity."

"Are you through?"

"Yes."

Niles' latte arrived. "Thanks. Now, before you so rudely cut me off, I was leading up to say that the reason why I'm in such good spirits is because my lawyer called a few minutes ago telling me that I am officially a free man!"

"Niles, that's fantastic!" Frasier said, congratulating his little brother with a pat on the back. "Hell, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops if I had just divorced your little glacier."

"I may just do that myself," he joked... sort of. "And it couldn't have come at a better time now that D-"

"Now that what?"

Niles had been two syllables away from blurting Daphne's name out. "Nothing, but there is something I have to do." He stood, placing his share of the check on the table. "I'll talk to," Niles gulped down the rest of his drink, wincing as the searing liquid made its way down his esophagus, "you soon, Frasier."

**OooooOooooOooooO**

Niles walked into his apartment carrying his briefcase in one hand and a small jewelry bag in the other. He went directly to his study, placing the precious gift in the secret compartment of his antique desk for safe keeping. It wasn't like him to run out and buy jewelry for a woman he'd just slept with - not that there had been many - but this was something that, when the time was right, he would present Daphne with.

Opening his briefcase, Niles searched for the one portfolio containing the paperwork that confirmed his freedom. Having been through hell and back with Maris, he felt that tangible proof, although irrational, made the divorce seem more... real. And Niles wanted to burn those papers in his fireplace - after making copies, of course - as a way to finally close that chapter of his life and begin a new, happier one.

Unfortunately, that portfolio wasn't in his briefcase and beginning to worry he asked, "Where did I-" Niles gasped, bolting out of his chair and study, remembering he'd last seen it in the backseat of his car.

As he hurriedly walked to the elevator, the Berlington apartment caught his eyes. If there was anyone he wanted to share the good news with it was Daphne.

Niles pressed the doorbell, instantly regretting it as he remembered that they had agreed on keeping their rekindled relationship hidden from everyone - it was their little secret. He wanted to turn back and run or hide around the corner, but he could already hear footsteps approaching. Running away at this point would only seem childish and immature. Niles decided he would just have to say he was there for a visit. Nothing suspicious about that, he thought.

"Niles! Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Berlington. How are you?" It was a foolish question, he realized, considering he'd just seen her 24 hours ago.

"I'm doing well. Come in."

He walked in, spotting Daphne walking out of the kitchen with a book in hand. She saw him and her face lit up with that spectacular smile.

"Oh, hello." She had to fight off the urge to run into his arms and kiss him like she'd done the previous night. But, well aware that Martha was in the room, Daphne opted for a friendly handshake. "How are you?"

"Great! And may I say, you are looking luminous this afternoon, Daphne."

"Oh, go on!" She squeezed his hand a little tighter, winking. "That suit - it's very becoming, Niles. Very handsome."

Martha sighed. There was nothing sweeter than watching two people falling in love. If it were up to her, she would've pushed Daphne into Niles arms and told them to start dating already! They seemed to belong together. "May I get you something to drink, Niles?" That startled them into abruptly ending their flirtatious exchange.

"Oh, um, I- I can't stay for long," he answered, blushing. It was then that he realized that coming up with an excuse for his unannounced visit was going to be tricky. Having to lie would inevitably lead to a nosebleed. But it was a risk worth taking. "I just came to, uh, borrow..." There it was, right on schedule - the warning tickle in his nose. Better have my handkerchief ready, he thought. "To borrow that book you mentioned yesterday. The one about wine making?"

"Oh, that's right! Let me just-" Martha stopped mid-sentence, becoming concerned as a steady flow of blood trickled out of his nose. "Niles are you..."

Niles took the handkerchief out of his pocket, pressing it to his nose and throwing his head back.

Worried, Daphne lead him to the couch. "What's going on?"

"Must be the dry air," he nasally answered. But it was yet another lie intensifying his bleeding. Perhaps he should just stay quiet; one lie almost always lead to more lying. "I should be fine. I just need a few minutes." There - that wasn't a lie, he thought.

"Are you sure?" asked Martha. It was the second time in two days that the man had suffered some sort of medical problem while visiting them. Either he was accident prone or there was something in her apartment that was making him sick.

"Do you need me to get you anything," asked Daphne.

Niles considered the question, then answered, "Just a glass of water, please." With any luck, he hoped Martha would offer to get it herself, leaving him and Daphne alone for at least a few seconds.

"I'll get it, dear," she said, gesturing for Daphne to remain seated. "You're the health care provider. Stay here with him, just in case."

"Fine." Once her employer left the room, Daphne turned to Niles. "What happened this time?" She was referring to his panic-attack from the previous day. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

He chuckled but with the handkerchief covering his nose, it came out sounding more like a snort. "This always happens when - never mind. I'll tell you later. But I did come here to see you. I have some news."

"What is it?"

Looking to the door for signs of Martha, Niles continued, "I can't tell you here, but can you come to my apartment for a few minutes? Oh, and the bleeding should stop in a bit. Don't worry."

Daphne eyed him suspiciously, confused yet intrigued. "After dinner." There was no way she was going miss an opportunity to see him again.

"Here you go, Niles. How's your..."

Cautiously, he removed the handkerchief from under his nose. "It stopped." Daphne tried to hide the knowing smile that was slowly spreading across her face. How could he have possibly known that the bleeding was going to stop? That man never seized to amaze her.

**OooooOooooOooooO**

"You look gorgeous," he complimented. Daphne kept her word and met him at his apartment shortly after dinner. She told Martha that Niles had forgotten the book he'd asked to 'borrow' and that the least she could do was drop it off. It was only going take a few minutes. Maybe.

"You're in a good mood today." Daphne laced her arms around his neck drawing him closer. "Why?"

"Let's see: I'm madly in love, the most beautiful woman in the world is back in my life. What more can I ask for?"

"Were you always this charming?"

"Only when I'm around a beautiful woman."

"So you say that to every gorgeous woman you meet? I see." Nothing could be further from the truth, though, and she knew that. But she was in a playful mood, so unlacing her hands from around his neck, Daphne pretended she was leaving. Niles quickly grabbed her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. One she gladly accepted.

"You know what I mean," he whispered huskily.

"So why am I here then?" she asked when they parted.

"Remember that I told you and Mrs. Berlington that my divorce was to become final in a matter of days?" Daphne nodded. "Well, my lawyer called this morning to tell me that all I had to do was sign a few papers and it was all over. I am officially divorced from Maris!"

"That's wonderful!" For Daphne, that really was good news. Dating a separated man or a man going through a divorce almost always led to unstable relationships. At least Niles' was over and done with.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to stay and... celebrate."

"I can't." Niles' shoulders slumped in disappointment. "But I will come by later tonight when Mrs. Berlington's gone to bed. We can 'celebrate' all you want."

"Perfect."

They kissed again and as he began exploring her with his hands, Daphne pulled away and with a searing look said, "I'll see you tonight, Dr. Crane."


	9. Chapter 9

"Did Anthony seem, I don't know, distant today?"

It was the one question Daphne had been dreading all day. She'd been right in telling Anthony that his mother was going to notice his unusually distant demeanor. For as long as Daphne had known him, the man had always been an upbeat and happy individual. He loved to make people laugh and managed to find humor in the smallest of things. In the grimmest of situations, he always had something clever to say. The only time Daphne saw him the slightest bit upset was years ago when he'd temporarily split from his then girlfriend, now wife.

"He seemed fine to me."

In reality, Anthony had put on a brave face. He tried to behave like his old self but the sadness in his eyes had Martha noticing the difference right away. She was his mother, after all. And although Daphne wanted to tell her the truth, a promise was a promise and she was not going to betray his trust.

"Must be my imagination," Martha said. "How was your day, dear? I heard you and Anthony spent the day together."

"We went on our 'catching up date,' as he likes to call them, to a cafe by the park and talked for hours. Then we went to the Space Needle for a little sight-seeing." Daphne purposely neglected to mention their trip to the mall where she'd helped him pick out a special gift for his mother.

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

"That we did. He gets so homesick when he's away that we end up having a wonderful time. Even if he won't admit it." The two women laughed. "Anyway, I have always gotten along better with him than I've ever had with my own hooligan brothers. But in all seriousness, I'm very proud of him."

"Oh, Daphne. I'm his mother. Imagine how I feel." Her voice started to break. "It's just so amazing how quickly he's grown up. I mean look at him; he's partner at the agency, happily married and I'm sure grandkids are on the horizon, as well."

I wouldn't bet on that, Daphne thought. From what she gathered, Anthony's marriage was in worse shape than she anticipated. But she wasn't about to tell Martha that. "You're such a good mother Mrs. Berlington, and those kids are going to be the luckiest lot to have you as their grandmother."

"Thanks, Daphne." Martha said, wiping away a tear from her cheek. "Well, I'm off to bed, then. Goodnight, dear."

"Night." It was 10:30 p.m. but the night was just getting started for Daphne Moon.

**OooooOooooOooooO**

With hearts rapidly beating in their chests and bodies glistening with sweat, Daphne and Niles collapsed on the bed exhausted, trying to get their shallow breathing under control. It had been almost three hours ago that Niles had, with a strength even he didn't know he possessed, scooped her off her feet and carried her up the stairs to his room. It had turned out to be quite a celebration.

For minutes afterward, they remained silent, mostly staring at each other, letting the events of the past two days sink in. Then, for no reason whatsoever, Daphne's sleepy smile turned into soft chuckling.

"What is it, my love?" His question only fueled her laughter, and he couldn't help but start laughing as well. Except he had no idea why she was laughing. "What?"

"What... what is it with you and Mrs. Berlington's apartment?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you pass out on the couch, and then today your nose spontaneously starts bleeding. If you keep this up, you're going to end up giving her - us - a heart attack."

Now he was the one laughing uncontrollably. "You... you know the reason behind my fainting. I'm prone to panic-attacks when I get over excited - in this case, shocked. But the bleeding, that only happens when my ethics are compromised. Or when I lie."

"Really?" He nodded. "So, you lied to Mrs. Berlington about..."

"About my visit, yes. I was so anxious about telling you the news about my divorce that I'd completely forgotten about our little secret, so I had to come up with an excuse and that led to-"

"Your nose bleeding."

"Right."

"That's good to know." There was so much they didn't know about each other, but at least now they had a chance to start all over again. And the more she learned about him - his quirks, habits and interests - the more she fell in love with him.

"So, here's what I'm thinking," he began. "How about I take you out to dinner sometime next week?"

"I'd love to."

"Mrs. Berlington will see it as our first date and think that her newest neighbor has been smitten by her gorgeous physical therapist."

"That way, if I don't come home that night, she'll know how the date ended," she added. "It'll give us a chance to catch up. You can tell me about your life after... well, you know."

Niles, suddenly afraid of losing her again, drew Daphne closer to his chest, softly kissing her forehead. The past had come back to haunt them and it was something they had yet to talk about.

Noticing his silence, Daphne looked up and grabbed his chin, turning his face to meet hers. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Niles."

"I love you, Daphne." They kissed, tenderly this time, holding each other close. "It's just so surreal, you know, because I never thought I'd see you again." She nodded, listening. "When I first arrived in Seattle, I was inconsolable. I spent most of my days locked up in my old apartment, thinking about our weekend together and wondering how our relationship would've turned out. I'd fall asleep and wake up thinking about your smile. Our song would play on the radio and, believe it or not, I cried." The guilt was too overwhelming; she silently began to cry. "But I'm glad things happened the way they did because, had things not worked out between us back then, we probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I really am sorry," she sniffed. "For hurting you."

"No, please. Don't apologize, my love." He kissed a tear away. "I knew you loved me and that you would never do anything to hurt me. We're together again and that's all that matters."

She had no regrets and like he'd just said, her intention had never been to hurt him. If anything, she did it to spare them both some heartache. But it had been the toughest decision of her life. "I know," was all she could say.

Soon after they fell asleep wrapped in a tight embrace.

Hours later, Daphne woke Niles up with a soft kiss on the cheek as she gathered her things to leave.

"Morning already?" he groggily asked.

It was only after 6 a.m. on a Sunday morning, the day she usually slept in since it was her day off. "I'm afraid so, love. I have to go but I'll see you around noon. That is, if you're not busy."

"Of course not, but why until noon?"

"Since Anthony came back from his trip, Mrs. Berlington will probably want to spend the entire day with him. So, I'm yours all day."

"That's perfect." As she leaned down for a kiss goodbye, Niles couldn't help wondering who this Anthony person was. So he asked, "Who's Anthony?"

"Mrs. Berlington's son. I'll tell you about him later. Bye."

"Bye." Niles watched as Daphne walked out of the room, wishing she could've stayed just a little longer. But in a few short hours they would be seeing each other again, this time spending most of the day together. Then Anthony's name and images of what he might look like popped into his head. And so the debate of whether this fellow could present himself to be a threat to his and Daphne's relationship began. She was, after all, a stunningly beautiful woman and what man wouldn't want her by his side? But no, what they had was solid and nothing would ever tear them apart.

So, why worry? Anthony was no threat... right?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: About two weeks have passed since their reunion. That's all I have to say.

"Morning Niles," Frasier merrily said as his brother sat across from him.

"Morning," he responded glumly.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "And don't give me that 'nothing' nonsense because I know you better than that."

Niles sighed. "I guess I'm just tired and... stressed out."

"Work related?"

"That's part of the reason. I lost another patient today, and just when we were making good progress."

Frasier knew that feeling all to well from his days in private practice. Being a psychiatrist didn't make one immune to the sting of rejection or the early termination of treatment. They were just as vulnerable as the patients they were seeing. "I'm sorry Niles."

"But that's not all."

"I figured."

"It's about-" Niles' cellphone began to ring. "Niles Crane... Oh hey, could you give me a second?" He turned to Frasier whispering, "Excuse me."

Nodding Frasier watched as his brother took a seat by an empty table toward the back of the cafe. He observed how Niles' expression went from content to suddenly serious, and by the way he clenched his jaw, angry. They - he and Martin - had detected a significant change in Niles' behavior as of late. And it all started when he moved into the Montana about two weeks ago.

During his first full week living there, he looked happier than anyone had seen him in... Well, ever. He would visit them and do nothing but rave about his new life and how much he loved his new building. Frasier concluded that Niles' newfound freedom from that harpy of an ex-wife of his was the reason behind this sudden change. Martin saw something else, though. He believed a woman was behind his son's happiness. But Frasier dismissed that theory, figuring Niles would've mentioned her at some point. Neither ever missed an opportunity to brag to the other about a woman they'd been seeing, especially if she was gorgeous.

It was too soon for him to start dating anyway. But whatever was troubling his little brother, it was definitely on the other end of the line.

Niles walked back to their table, making an exasperated noise as he sat.

"What's going on?"

He looked up at his brother's awaiting face. He'd made a vow to keep the past hidden from his family and he wasn't about to break it. Niles just had to find a way to tell him about her without having to lie. His bleeding nose would be a dead giveaway. "Her name is Daphne."

"So Dad was right. You are seeing someone." It was more of a statement than a question.

"She lives at the Montana. We met in England while I was at Cambridge, but hadn't seen each other in years. When I saw her, I immediately recognized her and she recognized me." He sighed ruefully. "We've been almost inseparable since then."

"That's great Niles, but shouldn't you be happy she's back in your life? You're obviously crazy about her."

"I'm ecstatic," he began. "But she's cancelled our last three dates and the excuse is always the same: her friend Anthony needs her because he's just separated from his wife and is having a tough time getting through it."

"Backtrack: who's Anthony?"

"Mrs. Berlington's son. Daphne's her physical therapist."

"Ah. So you're jealous of this guy?"

"No, I'm - I'm not. It's just - doesn't he have any other friends he can call?" Niles' exasperation was getting the best of him. It was the first time he had spoken to anyone about his repressed feelings. "And why does he always have to 'need' her when we have a date?"

Niles could deny it all he wanted but he was fooling no one; he was jealous. "She's just being a good friend. There's nothing wrong with that. You have to understand that separations are difficult for everyone, except some people handle it better than others. You went through it yourself and without our support, I'm fairly certain depression would have been inevitable. Even for you."

As much as he hated to admit it, Frasier was right. And his frustration had driven him to a childish tantrum. But he'd spent 15 years of his life thinking they'd never see each other again so he couldn't help it. Losing Daphne - it would just be too hard to handle a second time. "I suppose you're right."

At that point, Frasier wanted to tell his little brother that maybe he was rushing into this relationship. He needed time to heal because Maris' infidelity may have affected him more than he'd anticipated. "Do you trust her?"

Niles was taken aback by his forward assumption. How could he ask such a preposterous question? "Of course I trust her."

"I haven't met her yet, but she seems to make you happy. In every relationship there are bound to be disagreements - it's normal. Just don't fall victim to petty jealousy. I'm sure you two can work things out." With a firm but sympathetic hand on his shoulder, Frasier added, "I just... don't want to see you get hurt again so please, don't rush into anything."

What is that supposed to mean, Niles wondered. "We're not rushing into anything."

"Good."

A considerable amount of tension had built up between them in the last few seconds of their conversation. Niles, more than Frasier, needed to cool off. So, they sat in silence, watching as people walked in and out of the cafe. It was their only distraction.

"That was her, by the way," Niles said, finally breaking the silence. "She didn't cancel but she didn't exactly assure me that we were on for tonight."

**OooooOooooOooooO**

Niles sat in his office, finishing up the last of his former patient's paperwork. It was a shame she'd left him, but at some point he had to let her go. Psychiatrists lose patients all the time, he consoled himself.

His last appointment of the day ended before seven and his secretary had left shortly after. As hard as he tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, Niles' thoughts kept drifting back to Daphne... and Anthony. Thanks to him, he hadn't seen much of the woman who's smile always brightened his gloomiest of days. It had only been three cancelled dates but he missed her already.

His office phone rang. "Niles Crane."

"Hey, Niles." It was Daphne.

As if she'd just stepped into the room, Niles' face lit up. "Hey." Hearing her voice was just what he needed to brighten up his day. But she might've been calling to cancel yet another date.

"I - I'm sorry for the way I've been cancelling our dates. I know you went to a lot of trouble to get us a table at... that place and I wanted to make it up to you tonight."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Why don't we stay in and have dinner at your place? We'll cook dinner, have a little wine and see where the night takes us. I'm yours ALL night." She made sure to emphasize that last part.

"Sounds great but it's Thursday night."

"Mrs. Berlington's given me the rest of the evening off. Plus I have a surprise for dessert."

"You in a whipped cream teddy?" That's all it took for Daphne to burst out laughing. And Niles couldn't have been happier to hear such a sweet, musical sound.

"Someday," she responded. Then lowering her voice to a seductive whisper, Daphne added, "Or tomorrow night when you come home from work." Niles' jaw nearly hit the floor. "Seriously though, I think you're going to love it."

Once he regained his composure and reluctantly erased the image Daphne had successfully planted in his head, Niles said, "I'm looking forward to it. I'm leaving right now so meet me there at eight and I'll have everything ready."

"See you then."

"Oh, and Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

_**A/N: More to come. R&R please :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: This story is all written out, just not typed and it's taking me forever. I know it's been a while since I've updated it but I think I'm halfway done. I want to finish it already and move on to other ideas I've been putting off because of this one. R&R please.**_

Niles poured himself a glass of sherry while Daphne prepared the surprise she'd promised him over the phone. But as he did so, he was reminded of the moment hours ago when Daphne had given him the most memorable greeting of his life. It had been a ruse but a clever and unforgettable one at that.

At 8 p.m. Daphne arrived at Niles' apartment clad in a short, figure-hugging purple dress that not only left him speechless but also had him spilling his sherry all over the floor. After having gone days without seeing each other, she figured this was the perfect occasion for such a provocative outfit. And she couldn't have asked for a more flattering reaction. But with a surprise dessert in serious need of refrigeration hidden behind her back, Daphne had to think of a way to get from the front door to the kitchen in a hurry. The only distraction she could think of - and probably the most effective one - required them both to close their eyes; she could work around that, though. So, without giving it a second thought, Daphne threw herself at Niles assaulting his mouth with fierce, unrestrained intensity. It wasn't easy but while his hands roamed her back, she walked him inside, kicking the door shut with her heel, and with her silk wrap successfully covered the glass container. Having done that, Daphne abruptly pulled away breathless and flushed and ran into the kitchen.

Coming back to the present, Niles said to the empty room, "That was amazing."

"Niles, are you ready?"

Was he ever? "Yes darling!" Running back to the small candlelit table he'd set up in the living room, Niles sat down anxious for the surprise.

Daphne finally emerged. "Sorry it took me so long, but I had to put the finishing touches on these babies." Each plate had a brownie topped with frozen mint chocolate chip ice-cream, a dollop of whipped cream and just a hint of fudge. "Here's your fork."

One bite and Niles was in heaven. "Mmm, Daphne!" he raved. "This is simply delicious."

"Oh, thanks! It's called Frozen Mint Brownie dessert." She took a bite. "I've been dying to try this recipe but never got around to it. Mrs. Berlington encouraged me to make it for us today."

"One of these nights, I must invite her to dinner and thank her for hiring you. She's been so supportive of our relationship, too."

"Mrs. Berlington says she saw instant chemistry between us when you came over for tea that first day." Daphne took another forkful. "Love at first sight is what she called it."

"It was. All those years ago..." he trailed off and quietly added, "in London."

"What was that?"

Good. She didn't hear. "Nothing." Speaking of London got Niles thinking about the upcoming weekend. The first time things had ended on a sour note, but who was to say they couldn't spend another weekend together? One that would create better, more pleasant memories.

"Daph-ne," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm?"

"What... What would you say to a weekend getaway at my lakefront cottage?"

"Sounds lovely," she said. "I didn't know you had a cottage."

"It was part of the divorce settlement. So, what do you say?"

"Can't." And there went Niles' smile. "I'm kidding!" she laughed. "I'd love a romantic weekend with you."

His immense relief was nearly palpable as he let out a contented laugh. "You had me worrying there for a second. I thought you were..." Niles honestly thought Daphne was turning him down because of Anthony. Fortunately it had all been a joke, so why go there. "Uh, do you think Mrs. Berlington will let you leave tomorrow afternoon? That way we can make it to the cottage in time for a late dinner."

"She will," Daphne confidently answered. "We always get through with her exercises before noon, in case she has something planned for the remainder of the day. I'll just let her know and I'll be free until... Monday morning sound good to you?"

"Perfect."

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Daphne heard the doorbell from her bedroom. Must be Niles. She continued packing the last of her things, wondering if the overnight bag would be enough for their long weekend together. Daphne had spent nights away from home - wherever that was - usually returning with the same outfit she had left in. What does one wear to a lakefront cottage, anyway? Jeans? T-shirts? Sweats?

"All ready for your weekend?"

She turned around. "Almost." Looking at Anthony's tired expression she asked, "How are you doing?"

"Better." Sighing he sat down on the bed. "I guess it's just a matter of accepting that my marriage is over."

"But she hasn't filed yet, has she?"

"No, but I have a feeling... she will."

"Oh, Anthony, come here." Daphne sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You still love her, don't you?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm just so confused."

The doorbell rang again.

"That must be your man, Niles." She nodded; she hated leaving Anthony is such a depressed state. "Thank you, Daphne, for being there for me." Hugging her he added, "I don't know what I would do without you and mom."

"No problem. You try to have fun, okay? Relax, take Mrs. Berlington out. Enjoy yourself."

"I will."

Daphne patted his shoulder. "Would you like to meet Niles?"

"Sure. Might as well meet the man who's taking our Daphne away from us."

Laughing, Daphne playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Come, silly." Picking up her overnight bag, Anthony followed her out of the room, feeling unusually nervous.

"Come in, Niles. Daphne will be out shortly. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?"

"Oh, we're spending the weekend in my lakefront cottage. Every room has the most exquisite views of the lake and the surrounding grounds. But best of all, it's secluded."

"It sounds very romantic." Martha sat next to him. "Daphne's a new woman, you know, and she's happier than I've ever seen her. She may not be my daughter but she's a part of our family. So, don't hurt her or you'll have to deal with Anthony and myself, understood?"

"Understood." He smiled.

"Hey Niles!"

Niles rose from the sofa and gave Daphne a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. "You ready?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. Where's my-"

"I have it." Anthony emerged from the hallway with her bag.

"Niles, this is my dear friend, Anthony. Anthony, this is my boyfriend, Niles."

Shaking hands, they accidently said at the same time, "Nice to meet you." The two women were the first ones laughing, but Niles was too preoccupied with Anthony's firm handshake... And good looks. Those old insecurities were slowly creeping up on him.

"Daphne's told me so much about you," Niles finally said.

"All bad, probably," Anthony joked. "She's crazy about you, you know. Hold on to this one."

"I plan to," Niles responded a little too quickly and everyone laughed nervously. That awkward exchange had Daphne deciding it was time to leave. No sense in letting things become more uncomfortable.

"I think we should go, love. Before it get late."

"Right. Um, Mrs. Berlington, as always, it was a pleasure. And it was nice meeting you, Anthony."

"Same here. I'll see you around."

As he opened the door for Daphne, Niles turned to wave goodbye when he noticed how miserable Anthony looked standing by the window staring up at the afternoon sky. Memories of his own separation and subsequent divorce came rushing back, and he couldn't help empathizing with the man. He felt a twinge of guilt over his unfair behavior towards Daphne when all she was doing was being a good friend to someone who needed support. Any jealousy or resentment toward her friend dissipated in an instant. An idea occurred just as he closed the door behind them.

"Hold the elevator, Daphne. I'll be right back.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

"That was very sweet of you."

"What was?"

"What you did for Anthony when you went back to the apartment."

Niles took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at Daphne. "How did you-"

"I snuck a peek when I saw you standing by the door. I couldn't hear what you told him but judging by his expression and the card you gave him, I think you said just the right thing."

"About that Daphne: I should've been more understanding these last few days. It wasn't too long ago that I was in a similar situation and I conveniently ignored that and fell victim to petty jealousy. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Daphne leaned over and kissed Niles' cheeks.

"I'd kiss you back but..." he gestured to the steering wheel but then she cast him a mischievous glance.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later." Placing a hand on his knee, she gave it a playful squeeze.

"You're still a tease," he mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Breathtaking didn't even begin to describe it.

Niles gave Daphne the grand tour of his cottage - which in her opinion bordered on mansion-like. From the living room with the grandiose fireplace, to the master bedroom with an almost panoramic view of the evening sky, and the wine cellar suited for hundreds of bottles of wine, the place was nothing short of spectacular. And just when she thought there couldn't possibly be any more rooms, Niles managed to surprise her with two others. Then came the room that he thought was the most impressive of all: the kitchen. It was filled with state of the art appliances, porcelain countertops and an oven that even the best of homes and restaurant would be envious of. A chef's dream, as Daphne put it.

But they were also starving so they decided on getting that out of the way before doing any more exploring. Daphne's Sheppard's pie - a favorite of her employer's - was on the menu. Niles might like it, she thought. Most Americans grimaced at the mere mention of English cuisine, but as Niles had proven before, he was more open-minded than he appeared to be.

Later that evening while they cleaned up after dinner, Daphne observed Niles as he washed the dishes in a quiet, pensive state. "What are you thinking about?"

He hadn't even noticed she'd been watching him. "Just how perfect this weekend will be. You and me here, now." He sighed, looking around the kitchen, out the window and back at her. "I fell in love with this place the moment Maris and I saw it in a real estate magazine."

"Did you come here often?"

"We'd visit at least once a year. I wanted to come more often - at least every other weekend - but Maris... Well-"

"We don't have to talk about your ex-wife if you don't want to. This is our weekend and she's part of the past."

Niles smiled and took Daphne's hand. "You're right, and I'd like to show you something." They walked hand in hand up the stairs, down the corridor and to the master bedroom. As they walked in, she made sure to point out they had been in there before. Unless she had missed something, there was nothing much to see. Then Niles started running around the room, turning off every lamp until they were shrouded in pitch black darkness.

"Niles, what exactly are you doing?" He didn't say a word. Instead he took her hand, leading her to what she assumed was a window - it was similar to the one he'd shown her before with the breathtaking view of the sunset. Drawing the curtains, he revealed a glass sliding door and a balcony that overlooked the lake.

Daphne's eyes widened in awe as she stepped out. "This is breathtaking," she gasped. "How come I didn't notice it before?"

Niles walked up behind her, inhaling the aroma of her hair, and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to surprise you so I closed the curtains." Kissing her neck, he added, "I knew you'd love it."

They stood on the balcony, swaying from side to side, dancing to a tune only they could hear. Daphne played with the crescent moon pendant that hung around her neck, while her free hand caressed Niles' cheek. From time to time he would trail kisses from her ear to her neck, noticing the sparkling diamond at the center of the pendant.

"You know, Daphne, I have another surprise for you. Wait right here." He reluctantly let go of her and walked out of the room. Daphne leaned up against the banister, breathing in the fresh air that only a secluded cottage in the middle of the forest could provide. She loved living in the city - it was freeing in a way - but every once in a while a little peace and quiet with the person she loved most went a long way. Closing her eyes for a moment, she listened. She could hear crickets chirping in the distance, reminding her of a childhood game she and Stephen used to play during warm spring nights.

They would leave home around dusk with a glass jar in hand, and walked a short distance to a large field. Nearly every blade of grass had a cricket resting and chirping away the song of the night. Daphne and Stephen's mission: capture as many as they could in the jar, bring them home, place them in Simon's bed and scare the living hell out of him.

It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it. He was constantly wrecking Daphne's toys and playing practical jokes on her. Stephen would have none of it, though. He was fiercely protective of his little sister and he always found a way to make Simon pay for Daphne's tears. One of the reasons why he was her favorite brother. Good old Stephen.

Whenever those memories surfaced, they always made her smile but they also made her homesick. Seattle was her home now and the view from the balcony made her want to stay in that cottage just a little bit longer. She sighed contently. Perfect.

Niles walked into the room, mesmerized by the silhouette standing on his balcony. But he couldn't just stand there gawking. Closing the door louder than he was accustomed to, Niles made his presence known. She turned around flashing that radiant smile of hers.

"Where'd you go off to?" she asked.

Niles kept the grey velvet box hidden behind his back. "To get your surprise," he replied. "Close your eyes." And so she did. Niles, taking her hand, opened the box and placed it on her palm. "You can open them now."

Daphne opened her eyes looking down at the box, at Niles, then back at the box. "Niles, what is this?" Inside was an elegant tear drop shaped pendant with her birthstone set in the center surrounded by tiny circular diamonds. Her eyes began to well up. "It's beautiful."

"Allow me." He took the precious gift and placed it around her neck. "There," he said. "It looks stunning." Daphne threw her arms around his neck, letting her actions speak louder than words. They stumbled inside for the first of three memorable nights in his cottage.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

"I can't believe it's Sunday night already." They were sitting on the porch swing. "This weekend has been incredible, Niles."

"It sure has, my love." There was something he'd been meaning to ask since the first day he saw her again. He figured now was as good a time as ever. "Why did you keep that necklace all those years?"

"Perhaps I should start from the time you left." He nodded and she took a deep breath. "I was also devastated by what I had done. But I never forgot about you, or wanted to, because you meant so much to me." Daphne reached for her necklace. "This felt like a part of you was still with me, especially when..."

"When what?"

Daphne had no idea how Niles would react to what she was about to say. "I had a bit of a... scare." There. That wasn't too hard.

"What kind of scare?" He asked, clearly unaware of what she meant.

"Pregnancy scare."

If he had been standing, Niles would have fainted. "H-h-how? I m-m-mean I know h-how but-"

"A little over a month after you left and we slept together, I- I was 'running' late, really late if you get my meaning." His breathing became shallow and she hoped he wouldn't pass out or have an anxiety attack like the one he had in Mrs. Berlington's apartment. "Niles, are you sure you can handle the rest?"

"I'm fine." He wasn't. "Go on."

"Well, I bought a pregnancy test and..." She could see him holding his breath. "It came out positive." Niles began to full on hyperventilate. Perhaps she should've waited until they were back in the city, but she had already opened her mouth. "Niles, try to stay calm."

"What happened?" he asked gasping for air. Fortunately they had plenty of it. And fresh, no less.

"I was as shocked as you are right now and I couldn't, wouldn't, believe it. I never forgot to take my pill... but with everything going through my head - your leaving and all that - I had forgotten to take it that morning. And then we..."

"What did you do?" He needed to know more.

"I guess I must've been in denial because after buying a second test - which came out iffy - I made a doctor's appointment. I needed to know one way or another."

"And?"

"I wasn't." Immediate relief spread across his face. "Turned out to be stress that was... delaying things."

"But Daphne, why didn't you call me? I left you my contact information."

She'd been dreading that question as well. "I was going to," she began. "But I didn't see the point of worrying you when I wasn't sure myself."

Niles let out a long exasperated breath. "What if you had been pregnant?"

Daphne shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know."

His jaw fell open in outrage. "Would you have at least called me at some point to let me know?"

"Niles, you were thousands of miles away," she countered. "You had this career ahead of you. What would you have done if I had called you and said, 'Hey Niles, I'm pregnant. You're the father'?"

The answer came easily. "Boarded the first plane back to England to be by your side."

"Then what?"

"I know it sounds old-fashioned but I would have asked you to marry me."

"At 23? What about your career?"

"Daphne, I loved you then as much as I do now." Niles faced Daphne and placed his hand over her flat belly. "If you had been pregnant, our child would've come first. The rest wouldn't have mattered; my career could have waited."

"I wouldn't have let you do that." She removed his hand from her belly and took it her warm hands. "Even if it was only temporarily."

He sighed. "This would've been our child and I wasn't going to desert you. Never."

Daphne sighed, tilting her head back and looking up at the cloudy sky. Now, more than ever she was sure of her love for this man. He would do anything for her. Turning back to Niles, she said, "Well, I wasn't pregnant after all." She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other close. "But I'm glad you would've been there for me."

"For you my angel, always."

_**A/N: What do you think of this little revelation? Oh, and enjoy the fluff while it last ;) R&R PLEASE :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Sherry?" Frasier asked Niles.

"Please." He sat on the sofa. "So... where's dad?"

"At McGinty's," he answered handing Niles his sherry."

"Ah."

Frasier sat on the arm of Martin's chair. "I know you're dying to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Frasier raised an eyebrow. "Oh, fine. It was fantastic, Frasier. We spent the entire weekend indoors getting to know each other all over again."

"You never set foot outside?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, we would take short walks along the property or sit on the porch swing at night, but for the most part we stayed inside sitting by the fireplace... or in our room-"

Frasier raised his hand. "I get the picture. But I meant did you work things out?"

"Obviously, we did. And learned a few new surprising things as well."

"Such as?"

"I'll tell you about that someday." Telling him now would guarantee a ranting lecture about the importance of birth control for young people. Himself included even though he was a grown man.

"And the Anthony issue?"

"I realized you were right." How he hated to admit that to his face, especially when that smug, self-satisfied grin appeared all over it. "I met him when I went to pick up Daphne, and you know what, Frasier? He's not so bad. In fact, before we left I gave him my card in case he needs someone to talk to about his divorce. Not as a psychiatrist but as a friend."

"That's very admirable, Niles."

"So have you told Dad about," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Daphne?"

Frasier waved a dismissive hand. "I just confirmed his suspicions when I told him you'd been seeing someone. He says he's happy for you and that she must be a great 'gal' because every time we see you, you're smiling from ear to ear." The brothers chuckled.

"He's right about that," Niles sighed. "Which reminds me: I wanted to borrow your Italian cuisine cookbook. I'm seeing Daphne tonight and I'd like to try cooking something new for dinner."

"Sure." Frasier went to retrieve the book. "I tell you Niles, they included the most delectable-"

Martin came through door. "Hey, Niles."

"Hey, Dad!"

Martin hobbled to the coat rack removing his jacket and hanging it up. "How was your weekend with Daphne?"

"We had a great time. I really missed visiting that cottage but being there with Daphne... she made it more enjoyable."

"I'm glad son." Martin grabbed the remote as he sat and changed the channel to a Mariner's game. They were winning... for once. "I like her."

Niles frowned in confusion. "But you've never met her."

Frasier took a seat next to Niles with the cookbook in hand. "Yeah Dad. When did you meet her?"

Martin turned his attention back to the game, shaking his head and chuckling. "Don't you remember that pie Mrs. Ber-something made for you your first week there?"

"Berlington," Niles corrected.

"Right, Mrs. Berlington. Anyway, Daphne was the one who dropped it off."

"Oh, I forgot about that!"

"You never told me about it," Frasier said with an overly exaggerated gasp. Always the drama queen as Martin would say.

"I guess I forgot about it." He turned back to Niles. "When your brother told me her name, I figured it was the same young lady from that day."

"Well, that's not fair," Frasier whined. "Everyone's met her but me."

Rolling his eyes, Niles took the book from his brother's hands and headed toward the door. "Roz hasn't met her. Besides, you'll meet her soon enough."

"In that case, why don't you bring her to dinner Friday night?"

"Yeah Niles," Martin chimed in. "I'd like to get to know her better."

Maybe it was time his family met the love of his life. "Good idea. What time?"

"About seven? It'll give us all a chance to talk before dinner," Frasier said.

Niles nodded. "See you Friday, then. Bye, all!"

Immediately after he walked out the door, Frasier picked up the phone and started dialing. It rang a few times.

"Hello."

"Roz! It's Frasier."

He better not be calling about work. "Hey," she answered lying down on her bed.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

Roz sat upright suddenly interested. "As far as I know nothing. Why?"

"Niles is going to bring his girlfriend over for dinner and this is the first time we're going to meet her." He huffed impatiently. "Well, my first time, actually, so I was hoping you would join us."

There was no way she was going to miss this. Roz never understood why Niles and Daphne wanted to be so secretive about their relationship. She herself had only found out about their romance a week ago when Daphne accidently blurted out his name.

"Niles? As in Crane?" she asked. How many can there possibly be in Seattle? Daphne nodded in defeat. She'd been caught. "Oh, my gosh! I don't know what that twerp did to land you, but I'm impressed. I'm amazed Frasier hasn't said anything." Not that it was any of his business but that hadn't stopped him before.

"That's because he doesn't know, and you're not going to say anything either," she warned. "And while we're at it, don't say anything to Niles."

"Ah, why not?" Roz pouted.

"We want to keep a low profile and so far, it's worked."

"Fine. I won't say anything."

What struck Roz as most amusing was how she linked everyone together: the Cranes and Daphne had known her for about the same amount of time, yet the Cranes had no idea of her close friendship with Daphne. Then again, why would they? It's not like she ever discussed who her friends were. Not even in passing.

"I guess I could come," she responded casually. "But why do you want me to come?" There was genuine curiosity in that question.

"You're like family, for one, but I also thought maybe it would put her at ease seeing another woman there." He chuckled and half-jokingly added, "You know devastatingly charming us Crane men can be."

"No doubt about that. I'll be there."

And the date was set.


	14. Chapter 14

Niles and Frasier were going out to dinner and then to the opera; Martha was across town visiting a dear friend she hadn't seen in years; and Roz was out on a date with a man she'd met at Cafe Nervosa. Yes, it seemed everyone had plans for that Wednesday afternoon and evening... except Daphne.

Bored out of her mind, Daphne stood in the middle of the kitchen. "It's too early for dinner." It was only 6 p.m. "I'll just put on a pot of tea and read by the fireplace." Although there was always some sort of music playing in the apartment - mostly Martha's opera albums or Daphne blasting the best of classic rock on the radio - tonight she wanted silence. Pure uninterrupted serenity.

Then the phone started ringing. But she made no effort to go answer it. Whoever it was, they could always leave a message on the answering machine. At the moment, she was just too busy looking for her favorite blend of tea in the cupboard.

It stopped ringing. Good.

Then it started up again. Bad.

Daphne sighed impatiently as she lowered the heat on the kettle, and ran to answer the infernal ringing that was ruining the perfect silence.

Bloody hell, this better be good. "Berlington residence."

"Hello, Daphne," the raspy voice replied.

"Anthony?" He sounded almost unrecognizable. "Are you crying?" Sniffling answered her question.

"Yep, that's me: overly sensitive Anthony," he bitterly added.

Daphne cringed as his voice cracked. "What happened?"

"Kate served me with divorce papers."

Her breath caught in her throat and all she could say was, "Oh dear."

"So what do you think? Poor pathetic Anthony can't even hold on to the woman he married less than two years ago." Daphne could hear liquid pouring - probably liquor - and glasses clinking in the background. She hoped he wasn't out at some bar.

"Where are you?"

"Where else, at home."

Daphne hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen to turn off the stove. She was coming over whether he liked it or not. In a matter of minutes, she threw on her jacket, grabbed her keys, ran out the door to the parking garage and was on her way to Anthony's apartment. There was one problem: with it being late afternoon, Daphne's commute to his place - usually a 20 minute drive - took twice as long thanks to the nightmare that was the afternoon rush hour. At least she got there in one piece.

Daphne ran past the doorman - who by now she was well acquainted with - and headed for the elevator. Seeing as how it was detained on the tenth floor, she decided to take the stairs. But when she reached his apartment on the fourth floor breathless and exhausted, she instantly regretted that decision. Someone's out of shape, she thought. In her defense, running up the stairs in flats was a lot tougher than it looked.

Anthony answered the door on her third knock. "Come in, Daph."

Daphne walked inside, met by an empty bottle of wine and a full glass of it on the coffee table. Oh, Anthony. When he closed the door with a slam, she jumped and turned around. Anthony looked more distraught than he sounded over the phone. His eyes, bloodshot and swollen, brought tears to Daphne's own as she took him in her arms. He leaned into the hug and buried his face in her hair, feeling the warmth and compassion only a close friend could offer.

Anthony sighed, long and shakily. "It's one of the worst days of my life."

"I know, I know," she soothed. "Do you want me to get ahold of your mother?"

He pulled back slightly, resting his jaw on her shoulder. "Let her enjoy her visit. I'll tell her tomorrow, but I'm glad you're here. Thanks."

"You know I'm always here for you." They sat on the sofa.

"It's funny how after dating on and off for years, we actually thought we couldn't live without each other anymore." He scoffed. "I proposed and she said yes. Now look at us. So much for that supposed love." He blinked back tears and turned around to face Daphne. "Have you ever been proposed to?" She was about to answer when he cut her off and started talking again. "Of course you have."

Daphne wanted to laugh at his assumption but was honestly intrigued by it. "What makes you say that?"

"What man has ever been foolish enough to turn you away, or not want to marry you? You're gorgeous, understanding, independent, strong minded and a great friend. I can only imagine what it must be like to have you as a girlfriend." He took a big gulp and finished the rest of his wine.

She was flattered but slightly uncomfortable. Why? "Thank you." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've made you uncomfortable."

"No, no." Yes, yes was more accurate. "I-I'm flattered. It's just that, well, I have been proposed to but I've turned them down every time. It just didn't feel like the right thing to do."

"Smart girl," he said. "Why go into something you're not sure of?" He wasn't sure if he was speaking from experience but it certainly felt like it.

Daphne poured herself a glass of wine. Looks like it's going to be a long night.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Like his mother, Anthony was a very good cook and would always have a great time cooking with Daphne by his side in his mother's kitchen. Tonight though, they cooked quietly, smiling from time to time as they bumped into each other while trying to reach an ingredient or a cooking utensil.

During dinner, and well into their second bottle of wine, both began to loosen up a bit and talk more, especially him. But then he would go quiet and stare at his plate as if searching for the answer to his misery in his food. Daphne watched him carefully trying to think of the right thing to say but it wouldn't come. Eventually he would be back to his old self and continue on as if nothing had happened. She could only imagine the roller coaster of emotions he must have been dealing with. It reminded her of the way she felt when Niles left: broken-hearted and alone.

After dinner, Daphne offered to clear the dishes but he wouldn't hear of it and insisted on helping out. Once the dishes were properly placed in the dishwasher, Daphne ordered Anthony back into the living room.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted before marching out. She laughed, glad to see him in higher spirits - partly due to the amount of wine they'd consumed.

Now for dessert. She opened the refrigerator, reaching for the big slice of leftover chocolate mousse cake she'd spotted while they were making dinner. There was nothing like chocolate to soothe one's sorrows, she always said. So two forks, a can of whipped cream and a few napkins later, Daphne finally emerged from the kitchen with a mouth-watering treat. Unable to contain herself, she took a forkful of cake.

"This is delicious. Here." Daphne handed him his fork but while he reached for it he accidently dropped it on the floor. "Don't worry about that." She fed him a small piece. Anthony accepted, closing his eyes as the mousse filling melted in his tongue.

"Heaven."

"This is like a million calories," she said. "But I could care less. It's divine."

"We'll work it off somehow," he said as she fed him another bite. "I have to say Daphne, I feel a hell of a lot better than I did when you first came. Thanks!"

"I'm glad," she smiled. "I hate seeing you so upset."

"You're always good at that - cheering me up." He drew closer, his expression and voice softening. "I've got a confession to make."

She swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. She was also well aware of the mere inches separating them. "Oh?"

"When I first met you - what was it three, four years ago?" She nodded. "I was already engaged to... her. But I have to admit, I had a crush on you."

Oh no. "Y-you did?" she tried to ask calmly.

"Yeah, I did." He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "There you were, this extremely beautiful woman with the most mesmerizing smile I've ever seen and long silky hair cascading down your back. I couldn't help it. But I was in love and engaged to Kate, so I put it out of my head."

Daphne put the plate down. It was her turn for a confession. "I-I had a crush on you too." A crush? What is this, high school? Maybe it was the alcohol talking because as hard as she tried, she just couldn't stop her lips from moving. But there was no harm in talking about a past flirtation. "It was the first time I'd ever worked for someone who had children... or a son as handsome as you. But like all crushes, it didn't last long. Eventually I forgot about it."

He smiled and it made her nervous.

Daphne stiffened as Anthony raised his hand and let his finger graze the corner of her mouth. "Whipped cream," he whispered. She tried to smile, tried to move when his hand started caressing her cheek. But she was frozen to that spot, glued to his hazel eyes. This is wrong, she repeated in her head. Why is he doing this now? His face moved closer and closer to her own until she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

Oh dear.

_**A/N: Now more than ever R&R please :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

The elevator doors closed just as Niles stepped out of his apartment.

"Anthony," he called. "Hello."

Guilt hit Anthony with a suffocating force rivaled only by the monstrous headache he'd woken up with in the morning. "Hello Niles."

"Here to see your mother?"

"Yes, yes my mother." He felt horrible for so shamelessly lying to Niles' face. The real reason behind his visit was to see Daphne and try to make amends for what happened the night before.

They walked towards the Berlington place. "So, how have you been?" asked Niles.

Terrible. "I'm hanging in there, thank you." He paused then added, "I'm here to tell mom about the divorce. My ex-wife served me with papers yesterday."

"I'm so sorry," he said. "My offer stands, Anthony. If you need someone to talk to, I'm a phone call away or we could meet somewhere. You have Daphne, as well, or your mother. Just know you're not alone in this."

There it was - the reason why Anthony felt like a total rat. He betrayed a man who'd done nothing but offer his unconditional support. "Thank you, Niles," he sincerely said. "You and Daphne going out?"

"Yes, we're going out to lunch." Niles rang the doorbell. "Tomorrow is the big dinner with my family. It's their first time meeting Daphne but I know they're going to love her. She's an angel."

"She really is." There was love in Niles' words. Anthony would never forgive himself for breaking up his happiness, which is why he decided now wasn't the right time to tell him what happened. But would there ever be a right time?

Daphne answered the door. "Niles!" When she opened it further and saw Anthony standing behind Niles, her enthusiasm vanished and was instantly replaced by guilt. What's he doing here? "Anthony," she greeted trying at all costs to avoid making eye contact with him. "Come in."

"Anthony, sweetheart," Martha said.

"Mom."

"We'll be on our way then," Daphne nervously said. Niles offered his arm and just when they were about to exit, Anthony's voice delayed her getaway.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "May I speak with you for a sec, Daph?" He glanced at Martha and Niles momentarily, and swallowed nervously before adding, "In the kitchen?"

What could he possibly want to speak to me about, she wondered. Daphne wanted nothing more than to leave, or crawl under a rock. Anything to disappear at that point would be fantastic. But refusing would also seem rude. She had to go. She had no other choice. "All right."

"You go ahead, Daphne. I'll meet you by the elevator. I just have to go back to my apartment and fetch my cell phone." Niles turned to Martha. "I'm so forgetful today." They shared a laugh, while Daphne and Anthony could barely force a smile. "It's always nice to see you Mrs. Berlington." He waved and left.

"I'll be right back," Martha said shivering. "I left my sweater in the library. It's a bit chilly in here." And she was gone.

Once again, the two were left alone in a deafening, awkward and uncomfortable silence. She walked towards the kitchen and he followed behind.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry about last night." He paused for a reaction but she kept her eyes low. "I don't know what got into me."

She made sure to keep her distance by standing at the far end of the table. "About two bottles of wine," Daphne deadpanned.

He let out a weak laugh. "I hope this... doesn't affect our friendship."

She looked up, wide eyed and outraged. "You have got to be kidding me? Of course it's going to affect our friendship. You don't just go off doing something like that and expect-"

"I know it was wrong but-"

"But nothing!" she said defiantly. "You crossed the line knowing me and Niles are together."

"I don't remember you stopping me," he retorted. "You kissed me back."

"And it was a big mistake. Or have you forgotten what I did afterward?"

Anthony rubbed the side of his face remembering the stinging sensation of the hard slap. "No, I haven't," he answered. "You could've stopped me."

"I was in shock."

"I was drunk and vulnerable." Even he knew that excuse was ridiculous.

"You knew damn well what you were doing... So was I."

He put both hands in the air. "Okay, fine. But it was just a kiss, right? I mean, we shouldn't be making a big deal out of this." Anthony was only saying that to try to make himself and Daphne feel better. It wasn't working.

"At one point there may have been a flirtation between us. That's in the past, but it still doesn't make what we did right. That man has done nothing but offer his kindness and friendship to you."

Anthony lowered his gaze feeling worse than he did when he saw Niles. "I'm a lousy friend aren't I? To you and Niles."

"No, you're not," she said. "You're going through hell right now. But that's no excuse for any of your actions."

He sighed. "I know. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Looking at the clock on the wall she said, "I have to go but I think it's best we don't see each other... alone from now on. I'm going to need some time. So do you." She walked out, blinking back tears. Anthony was practically family to Daphne but when a line had been crossed there was no turning back.

The consequences that were sure to follow worried her the most.


	16. Chapter 16

Daphne paced in her room wringing her hands and trying to keep those blasted butterflies that had already caused her so much grief settled in her stomach. She had spent a better part of the previous night and early morning hunched over the toilet purging out every little bit of food she had consumed on Thursday. Nerves for the evening's 'getting to know Daphne' dinner were partly to blame for her malaise. And although everyone kept repeating time and time again that the Cranes were going to love her, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

This wasn't even her first time meeting a boyfriend's family. In past relationships, she had gone to dinners - very much like the one she would be leaving for in a matter of minutes - where the entire household welcomed her with open arms. But unlike those other times, this dinner was much more important. It symbolized Niles' commitment to her, to the day when she would become part of his family.

To a future together.

Daphne stopped pacing and stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at the cream-colored dress she was wearing and had splurged an obscene amount of money on. She looked sophisticated and statuesque - being tall never stopped her from wearing stilettos. Daphne was, as Niles would put it, a vision.

She sighed sadly. If only she felt as good as she looked.

The problem, the one written all over her face and that stared back at her every time she looked in the mirror, was the all consuming guilt that kept reminding her of what she and Anthony had done two nights ago. That was the real cause of those damned butterflies in her stomach. Coming clean about their lapse in judgment was the only logical solution to her problem. The question was when would she tell him?

The doorbell rang startling her out of her thoughts. With one last glance in the mirror and a minor adjustment to her dress, Daphne was ready to go - physically but not emotionally.

As Daphne neared the living room, she could hear Martha and Niles discussing Anthony's current situation and the solution that had her stopping dead on her tracks.

"He's taking it pretty hard," said Martha. "Which is why I've convinced him that living here with us for a few weeks..." The rest didn't even register to Daphne. The thought of Anthony living in the apartment with them... was this life's twisted idea of a joke? "I love my son and the last thing I want is for him to be living all alone and becoming more depressed during the course of his divorce." He's going to live here, Daphne repeated, after what happened? "He put up a fight, making all kinds of excuses about why he shouldn't..." At least he had the decency to refuse. "But in the end he said yes." Dear God.

And to make matters worse, Niles chimed in with his support. "You're absolutely right, Mrs. Berlington. Being surrounded by his family will do him a world of good."

Oh, Niles, Daphne thought, if you only knew.

Those infamous butterflies Daphne had been feeling, the ones that up until that point she'd been able to keep under control, returned with an unforgivable vengeance and had her running to the washroom. As Gertrude would so crudely put it, Daphne was hurling her guts out at a rate that was going leave her stomach emptier than a beach at winter time. All that stress and guilt was taking a toll on her body and she wasn't sure how much of it she would be able to take.

Almost ten minutes later, Daphne rose to her feet but nearly toppled over when she began to feel light-headed. Leaning against the wall - for support - she took long, deep breaths. "You can do this." At least her stomach had settled down... for now. And she really had to get going because Niles was probably out there wondering what was taking so long.

But first she had to reapply her lipstick, put her shoes back on and look presentable. Grabbing her handbag and summoning up what little confidence was left in her, Daphne walked out to meet Niles in the living room.

"Hello love. Shall we?"

"WOW!" Niles exclaimed. "You look... Wow!"

Daphne's blushing cheeks hid the paleness hours vomiting had left her with. "Thank you," she giggled.

"You look lovely my dear," Martha added. "You two have a good time."

Let's hope. "Thanks, Mrs. Berlington." Daphne grabbed her silk wrap and they left.

It didn't take long for Niles to notice something wasn't quite right with Daphne. When he tried to kiss her in the elevator, she turned her face and offered her cheek instead. That was unusual, even for Daphne who was always amorous with him - particularly in the elevator. But Niles didn't want to take her strange behavior personally or even worry about it.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Her shoulders tensed up and she jumped as if startled when he put his arm around her. "A bit," she answered forcing a smile.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"I had a bit of a rough night. My stomach's been bothering me."

"Oh, well we could cancel if you want." Niles reached into his coat pocket for his cell phone but Daphne stopped him before he started dialing.

"It's fine, darling. I'm feeling better. Probably just a bug that's going around." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm just nervous."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

It was Friday night and towards the end of rush hour so their commute to the Elliot Bay Towers was fairly quick but short on conversation. Again, highly unusual for them.

"So you think it's a good idea?" she asked referring to Anthony's new living arrangements at the Montana.

Niles, relieved by the sound of her voice, answered, "I really do, as long as it's temporary. Sooner or later he's going to have to learn how to live alone again." He reached for her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her palm. "He's in good hands with you and his mother. You're a good friend, Daphne."

She just nodded, the guilt inside growing by the minute. Fortunately they had arrived.

Unlike the elevator ride down at the Montana, the ride up to Frasier's apartment on the 19th floor was ten times more nerve-wracking. Daphne's palms were sweaty, her knees felt like they would buckle at any moment with every approaching floor. And those damned butterflies made their presence known, yet again.

'You have to tell him,' a voice - her conscious probably - said. 'If you want to salvage this relationship, tell him now before this secret drives you insane.'

What if he doesn't forgive me? Daphne argued.

'You two kissed and nothing more. Better to tell him now than later when it could cause irreparable damage.'

Where were you last night when I needed you?

Before that voice could answer Daphne's question, they were standing outside apartment 1901. Suddenly, Niles grabbed both her arms and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. To boost her confidence, no doubt. At first she was surprised but soon sank into it and reciprocated with the same intensity.

After a few breathless minutes, they parted and without taking his eyes off her lips, Niles pressed the doorbell.

'Tell him,' the voice urged.

And that proved to be the last straw. Daphne had to say something. "Anthony and I kissed the other night." Strangely enough, she didn't feel relief. She felt even worse.

Niles' eyes fluttered and a weight sank in his gut. He slowly let go of her arms and took a step back. "You- you... what?" He prayed, boy did he pray, that his ears had just played a cruel trick on him.

Daphne's throat went dry and that nagging voice in her head went silent. She was on her own now. "I'm... I-"

The door suddenly swung open and they quickly turned to the person standing there.

Talk about bad timing.


	17. Chapter 17

Crestfallen Niles cleared his throat and offered a tight grin - which took much effort as his cheeks quivered. An unbearable combination of emotions made even putting his arm around Daphne extremely difficult. But they couldn't just stand out there.

Ushering her inside and gathering strength, he said, "Good- good evening, Frasier." He turned to Daphne, meeting her glistening eyes for a second, and lowered his gaze. "This is Daphne Moon."

Niles' lack of enthusiasm, their glum expressions and tense body language had bells - more like alarms - blaring in Frasier's head. Lovers' spat perhaps? "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Daphne. My brother's told us so much about you."

They shook hands and Daphne prayed Frasier hadn't noticed her trembling hands. She was falling to pieces on the inside but fought to keep it together for the sake of the evening... and Niles. "Oh, have you," she nervously said giggling. "Thanks for the lovely invitation, Frasier. It's very sweet."

"We've - I've been dying to meet the woman who's brought joy back into my brother's life."

"Hey, what about me?" Martin appeared on the landing wearing a crisp white shirt and a tie. This really was a special occasion, even for Martin - a man who rarely dressed up for occasions like these. "We met briefly, remember?"

It had been a few weeks since they meet but Daphne still remembered the handsome gentleman that had greeted her at Niles' apartment.

He hobbled towards them - she hadn't noticed his cane before - and extended his hand, sporting the same charming smile that like the first day, put her at ease.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Crane. You look very handsome."

"Oh, go on," he chuckled, a tinge of red coloring his cheeks. "Call me Marty or Martin, whichever you like best."

Daphne smiled and, for the first time since their arrival, was able to relax. "All right, Martin it is."

Finally, a woman all three genuinely liked, Frasier thought. "Would you like something to drink?"

More like needed, thought Daphne. "Yes, please."

"I've got the perfect little vintage for this evening," Frasier said, getting distracted by the faraway look in Niles' eyes. "I'll, uh, be right back with our drinks and some hors d'oeuvres."

"Don't forget my little vintage," Martin said winking at Daphne.

"Of course not Dad."

They walked to the living room.

"Here, let me get that for you," Niles said to Daphne before sitting. She mouthed 'thank you' but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Niles took her wrap and, as he hung it up, subtly inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume... only this time that scent didn't make him smile. It didn't have the usual effect on him. There was no weakening of the knees or feelings of euphoria. Nothing. But the suffocating fear of what might happen when that evening ended and they went back to the Montana to talk about Daphne's revelation was enough to make his chest ache and head throb. Getting through dinner without letting the anger and disappointment seep out was a challenge Niles wasn't sure he would be able to take on. Alas, he had no choice; it was time to put his party face on.

Niles sat next to Daphne and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Surprised by the gesture, she turned to look at him raising her eyebrows contritely. She hoped this meant he had forgiven her. But when his smile disappeared and averted his gaze, Daphne realized it was all to keep up appearances. It made her feel worse.

Then, as if to lighten the mood, Eddie came running down the hall and instead of jumping into Martin's lap, he jumped on the couch and sat next to Daphne.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"That's Eddie." She scratched him behind the ears and he started wagging his tail. "He really likes you." The little dog made himself at home by resting his head on Daphne's lap. Now she had the seal of approval from all four Crane men.

"He's adorable, Martin. Is he always this friendly?"

"Oh, no. He's taken quite a liking to you."

Frasier came out of the kitchen with their glasses of wine in a tray. "Here we are." A woman followed behind with the hors d'oeuvres.

"Roz?" Daphne said. "I didn't know you'd be here."

She chuckled and said, "Frasier invited me and I simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to," she winked, "'meet' Niles' girlfriend."

The men exchanged confused glances as the two women greeted each other with a friendly hug.

"Wait a minute," began Frasier. "You two know each other?"

Roz rolled her eyes. Did she need to paint them a picture? "Obviously."

"And you never told us?" Frasier asked in disbelief.

"Now you know," Roz teased. "Come on Frasier, don't stand around hogging all the wine. We're thirsty."

In his shock, he had completely forgotten to pass out their drinks. "Oh!"

Niles turned to Daphne - who was having a tough time keeping a straight face. "Why didn't you tell me you knew Roz?"

They started laughing; he was beginning to see the humor in the situation. All this time the Crane men had known the one person that in a strange way linked them all to Daphne. Had the timing been right, or if by sheer coincidence Roz had been at Nervosa with Daphne when any of them walked in, they could have been reunited sooner. This was definitely something to laugh about. And for a few glorious, much needed minutes, Daphne and Niles forgot about the cloud of uncertainty that was hanging over their heads.

**_OooooOooooOooooO_**

Dark clouds, darker than the night sky, were brewing up a powerful storm on the horizon. A sign of things to come thought Daphne as she stared at the Seattle sky-line from Frasier's balcony. When he suggested Niles show her the spectacular view, they looked at each other dreading the uncomfortable moments that were to follow. And sure enough, there they stood, shoulder to shoulder, cloaked by the shadows of the night, waiting for one or the other to speak up.

Toying with the necklaces around her neck - the crescent moon and tear drop pendants - Daphne drew in a breath. She had done the damage, now she had to say something. Anything.

"It's quite a sight." He just nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen the city from- " She stopped, remembering the countless times she and Anthony had gone to the top of the Space Needle to look at the city beneath them.

"From what?" he asked, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the building across the street.

Daphne lowered her head. "Never mind." It was disheartening to see how their once endless conversations, their playful banter had been reduced to meaningless and trivial small talk. And it was all because of her.

She shivered as the cool breeze, gentle and refreshing, ruffled her hair and slithered down her legs. Looking over her shoulder at Niles, Daphne longed for his arms, to have them tightly wrapped around her body, keeping her warm and safe. Another breeze, cooler somehow, made her shiver again and this time it caught his attention.

He turned his head. "You're cold." Niles quickly removed his jacket and draped it over Daphne's shoulders. He may have been angry but that didn't mean he had stopped being a gentleman. "I'm sorry."

She turned back so she could face him. "No, I'm sorry." This wasn't the right time or place to apologize but she had to say it.

Daphne watched him closely waiting for a reaction, something that told her all wasn't lost. He had every right to be angry but she also deserved a chance to explain what happened.

"Now's not the time to discuss this." His words, distant and cold, stung like a slap. A slap that tightened her chest and stiffened her spine. "Let's - let's just get through dinner first and - and..." He couldn't finish the sentence because he had no idea what would happen next.

"Okay," she whispered. "But-"

There was a knock on the glass door.

"Dinner's ready," said Roz.

"Coming." He let out a breath and offered his arm. "Let's go Daphne, they're waiting."

_**A/N: More to come and, again, I apologize for the delay in updating. I've been rewriting a big part of this story because I wasn't satisfied with the ending.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So, how did you two meet?" Martin asked. They were all seated around the dinner table eating the sumptuous meal Frasier had prepared for the special occasion.

Daphne turned to Roz smiling and said, "You tell it better than I do."

Roz took a sip of wine. "It's not a very long story but I guess it reinforces the 'being at the right place at the right time' thing," she chuckled. "About-"

"Three years ago," Daphne added.

"Yes, three years ago, I went out with this guy-"

"Wasn't that last night?" Niles deadpanned.

Roz turned in his direction and gave him the death glare. "Shut up, you little-"

"Enough!" Frasier intercepted. "Would you two stop behaving like-"

"You and Niles?" Martin finished. Even as adults his boys still managed to embarrass him in front of guests, but bickering in front of Daphne was just too much. "Continue Roz."

"I wasn't into this guy to begin with, but he was a model. Need I say more? Anyway, I didn't have plans for that night so when he asked me out, I said yes. When he arrived earlier than expected, I figured he was just punctual. But I wasn't even ready to leave so I invited him in and as he walked in, I noticed he was walking funny. Almost like he was drunk."

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with how you and Daphne met?" Frasier interrupted, yet again.

"I'm getting to that, geez!" she responded. "Long story short, he was drunk and although I should have cancelled the date, I offered to drive us to the restaurant." Roz took another sip of wine. "After dinner we were sitting in the car saying goodnight when this creep shoves his tongue down my throat and afterwards says, 'Bulldog was right. You do give one hell of a kiss'..."

Kiss: the simple four-lettered word that tore through Niles' fragile heart and added to Daphne's unbearable guilt. She was a person who believed everything happened for a reason and prided herself on having no regrets. But this was one time she wished she could turn back the clock to before this whole mess got out of hand. To before that damned kiss ever happened.

Daphne shook her head trying to erase the images, silence the questions that plagued her mind, and turned her attention back to Roz.

"... Then I walked into Nervosa that Saturday night and found this one," she pointed at Daphne, "sitting all alone by the corner looking as if she'd just lost her best friend."

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit homesick. I'd only been living here for a few weeks so I didn't really know anyone."

"I thought, what the hell, if misery loves company. So I sat across from her and we struck up a conversation. It went on and on until the waiter had to kick us out because they were about to close. We went out for drinks afterwards and then to lunch the next day-"

"And three years later, here we are," Daphne finished.

Frasier chuckled. "I can't believe you never mentioned Daphne."

"It never came up."

"Well, here we all are, and I'd like to propose a toast." He stood and raised his glass. "To Niles and Daphne who, not only have found each other again after many years, but have also found true happiness and love." Those words, like so many others that evening, wounded Daphne and Niles more than Frasier could even begin to imagine. "To friendships that endure, like that of these two beautiful women. And to family, both extended and biological, because without you all, our lives would be pretty dull. Cheers."

They all said 'cheers' and clinked their glasses.

Dinner continued with lively conversation and laughter, all provided by Martin's gruesome and humorous tales of his years at the precinct. But as hard as Niles and Daphne tried, they just couldn't summon up enough energy to keep up with the others.

And everyone was beginning to take notice.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Frasier had been waiting for an opportunity to get his brother alone. And here was his chance as they strode into the kitchen for another bottle of wine.

He tried to approach it casually, though. "So, Niles, is, uh, everything okay with you and Daphne?"

Niles had been expecting questions, from Frasier especially, and was surprised it had taken him this long to ask. It must've been some sort of record. "What makes you think that?"

"You two have been acting... distant and barely make eye contact or any kind of contact. I could've sworn Daphne was about to cry when I made that toast. And you two keep drifting off into space."

He could have lied, go on pretending like everything was peachy, but at that point, Niles was emotionally drained. And why risk a nosebleed, anyway? "We - we had an argument." Vague but hopefully effective.

In the three weeks his brother and Daphne had been dating, the only thing - person, really - that had caused any problems between them was Anthony. But Frasier didn't want to jump to conclusions, yet he had to ask. "Did it have anything to do with her employer's son? Her friend, um, Anthony, is it?" He watched as Niles' jaw clenched at the mere mention of his name. "It did," he concluded.

Niles caught himself making tension fists and loosened his grip on the counter. "I don't want to be rude, Frasier, but I really don't want to talk about this." If he started talking now, he would fall apart within seconds.

"All right. But if it has something to do with jealou-"

"Frasier, would you just stop!" Niles snapped. "I said I didn't want to talk about it." He breathed heavily and realized just how on edge he really was. Then came remorse and he had to apologize. "I - I'm sorry, Frasier. I just n-need to straighten this out with... Daphne first."

"I understand." Resting a palm on his shoulder, Frasier added, "I'm sure you'll be able to work this out. Daphne is a great woman and I can tell just by the way she looks at you that she cares for you."

Niles wasn't too sure of that statement at that point. "Thanks Frasier. And, again, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"It's fine. I've had worse. I live with Dad, remember?" They chuckled and as Frasier gave Niles a brotherly pat on the back, they walked out to join the women. But neither Daphne nor Roz were in the living room. Martin had already called it a night.

Niles looked around the room, panic-stricken over Daphne's absence. "Where'd she - they go?" Roz came out of the washroom. "Where's Daphne?" he asked her.

"She was here a minute ago," responded Roz.

"Uh, Niles," Frasier began, looking and pointing toward the balcony. "Found her."

Daphne needed a breath of fresh, albeit cold, air. She stood on the balcony, hugging her arms and shivering uncontrollably. The clouds had moved in; rumbling in the distance told her it was only a matter of time before the storm unleashed it fury upon the city. The night. She didn't care if she caught a cold or got soaked to the bone. She was numb and nothing would hurt or haunt her as much as the look on Niles' face when she told him about the kiss.

"Daphne?" She hadn't heard the glass door open. "What are you doing out here?" Niles asked. "It's freezing." He closed the door behind him and stood next to her.

"I... needed some air. I was feeling light-headed."

"Do you want to call it a night?" he asked. But Niles knew what their leaving would lead to. Daphne nodded, just as fearful. "I'll go fetch your wrap, then."

"I'll be there in a minute." Daphne wanted to take one more look at the sky-line, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing it from this balcony.

"Leaving so soon?" Martin asked coming down hall in his robe. Daphne stepped inside walking towards Niles who was waiting for her with her wrap and purse in hand.

"Yes. Daphne's not feeling too well."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daph."

"It's just a minor thing," she said. "A good night's sleep is all I need."

"You take care of her, Niles," Martin winked. "I like her."

Daphne giggled. She would miss Martin the most out of the two. "You're so sweet Martin." She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Martin cleared his throat. It was easy making the old man uncomfortable but he liked her enough not to mind.

"I hope you feel better, Daphne." Frasier hugged her. "See you soon."

"Good night. And thank you Frasier for such a wonderful meal. I had a great time here with you all. Talk to you tomorrow, Roz."

"Night, you two."

With that they left.


	19. Chapter 19

Daphne and Niles managed to get into the car just in time. A clap of thunder was all it took for the rain to finally hit the awaiting city. Now they sat there, silent, listening to the storm rage and the tiny hailstones peppering the roof. He started the car but drove less than a block before pulling over and killing the ignition.

At last he broke the silence. "What happened?" he asked in a cold, almost unrecognizable tone.

"He was drinking and beating himself down when he called so I went to his place to try to help in any way I could. He'd just gotten the divorce papers."

"Did he force you to do anything in his state because if he did I'm going to-" his voice wanted to shake.

She looked over at him and saw his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Niles, calm down. He didn't force me to do anything."

"What happened then?" Niles just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I started drinking as well and..." her voice started to break. "We were having dessert... " Daphne had to stop. She had already relived that moment over and over in her head.

"And then he k-kissed you," he finished. Niles felt his body tremble with fear and anger.

"It was just a kiss." She started to lay her hand on his shoulder but he moved away, evading her touch.

He turned his head, those blue eyes drenched in tears. "D-did you k-kiss him back?" Blinded by pain he tried to look at her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I regretted it immediately," she tearfully added.

There it was - the final blow to this already devastating news. He tried to console himself; she didn't sleep with. But why the hell did she have to kiss him back? Unless there was more to this than met the eye. And that scared him even more. "Did you feel something?"

"When he and I met - back when I first came to work for Martha - there was a..." she swallowed hard, trying to get her shaky voice under control. "Mutual attraction."

Niles kept looking ahead with tears pouring down his cheeks. His breathing was becoming labored. "Did you feel something?"

"N-no."

He shook his head, looking into Daphne's own teary eyes for the first time since they got in the car. "Then why am I having a hard time believing you?"

"It's the truth," she responded firmly.

Niles released the steering wheel only to hit it with his palms, accidently hitting the horn. Daphne jumped. "Why are you doing this again?" His voice was breathless now, torn with tears.

Confused by his accusation, Daphne unfastened her seat belt and shifted to face him directly. "Doing what again?"

He angrily wiped away the tears from his cheek. "Ruin things between us."

She opened her mouth, trying to find the words to defend herself, but a flash of lightning and the deafening thunder that followed made her jolt and her mind went blank. "I-"

"Fifteen years ago... you ended it because you thought a long distance relationship between us wouldn't work out. I accepted that because you were absolutely right. I was too young and in love to see it then." Niles ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, trying to keep the panic-attack from overpowering his body. "We find each other again and finally get the opportunity to have a relationship. Our second chance. Then this happens?"

Daphne tried to reach him again, calm him down, but he pulled away when she tried to touch his face. She had done more than damage than expected. "Niles," she sobbed. "It meant nothing. It was a stupid drunken mistake. I love you and I can assure you this is nothing like back in London. I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to be honest with you - I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"The only reason you even told me was because your conscience was bothering you. So if you kissed him back then that must mean you may still feel something for him."

"What? Niles I didn't say that. I was going to tell you either way," she insisted.

"I am not going to be anybody's second choice. Not again."

"Niles, what you talking about?"

"Daphne," he turned to her again; his eyes were dry now and narrowed. "I divorced Maris for many reasons - I'd been unhappy for years and she never put any effort into our marriage. I stayed longer than I should have, hoping that someday she would change. It never happened but I stayed. But when she slept with our therapist that was the last straw. And I refuse to go through that again, especially when it hurt me so much the first time. I know you and... Him just kissed, but that's just it. You wouldn't have kissed him if you didn't harbor any underlying feelings for him. Physical or emotional."

"Niles." The way this conversation was going, Daphne prepared herself for the worst. "What are you saying?" He remained silent. The answer was obvious. "I - I see."

It was over.

Daphne gathered her wrap and purse and opened the car door. He turned and their eyes met. Her once vibrant brown eyes mirrored the pain that was ripping through his chest. Ending something that most people never got to experience in their lives turned out to be more devastating the second time around.

She exhaled sharply. "I'll find a way to get home." Before she stepped out, Daphne peered over her shoulder and in a barely audible voice said, "I really am sorry." With that she stepped out into the sidewalk, shuddering as the frigid rain pelted her bare shoulders. Her new dress was going to get ruined but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Daphne began walking down the street in a state of shock. The phrase 'what goes around, comes around' echoed in her head. She had done it to Niles once - broken his heart - and, as if to even things out, life had turned the tables on her. He had just broken her heart. But then a realization, one that left her breathless and dizzy, was the most painful of all: maybe she and Niles just weren't meant to be together.

She had to stop walking. Her knees were threatening to buckle as her sobbing intensified. But then a warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned around startled.

"Daphne, I won't let you walk home in this rain and at this hour of the night."

"No, I'll take her home." Roz was crossing the street and walking towards them. She immediately shielded Daphne with her umbrella. "Come on, Daph." They began walking away without saying a word.

"Roz what are you doing here?" Niles asked.

Daphne walked ahead and got in the car. Roz stayed behind, sighing impatiently and turned around. "I left just after you guys, but when I saw your car parked on the side of the road, I pulled over. I thought you were having car trouble but then I saw Daphne get out..." She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for him to tell her the rest. "I don't know what happened between you two but-"

"Roz," Daphne called from the passenger seat.

"Stay away from her," she warned and turned around, getting in the car and driving away.

Niles stood in the rain for a few minutes, watching as her car disappeared, before getting into his own car.

Resting his forehead on the steering wheel, Niles began to wonder if he had done the right thing. Was he overreacting, making a simple kiss seem like she had done something worse? Was he being unfair to the only woman he had ever truly loved and lost once, only to lose her again?  
_**  
**__**OooooOooooOooooO**_

"You what?" Frasier asked in disbelief. "Niles, what the hell's the matter with you?"

Niles didn't answer. He just sat in his brother's living room, downing his second glass of scotch.

"She made a mistake and apologized for it." Still no answer. "Or is there something more?"

"Nope. He kissed her and she kissed him back. They kissed." He served himself another drink. "She says she doesn't feel anything for him but would you please explain to me why she kissed him back?"

"Don't you think you should be discussing this with her?"

He scoffed. "She said it was a 'stupid mistake'."

"She's just as human as you and I. She fell into temptation but regrets it because she loves you. You told me yourself Daphne was feeling ill because of the guilt. If she didn't feel remorseful over that kiss, then that would have meant her feelings for you aren't real. But I think the problem here is you."

"Me?" Niles asked.

"Yes, you. Maris' infidelity left you more wounded that you even realize. You jumped into a relationship with Daphne before working out your issues with Maris. Which is also the reason why you're overreacting over something as meaningless as a kiss."

"I'm a psychiatrist - don't you think I know that?"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Frasier." Martin appeared at the door. "Let me talk to your brother. Alone." Frasier reluctantly walked out. It was late, he was tired, and he didn't feel like arguing with his father. "Daphne kissed another man?" Niles nodded. "Did she sleep with him?"

Niles sighed. "No."

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Why are you so upset over it? Honestly."

"I - I lost her once already." Niles leaned back on the couch closing his teary eyes. "I never told this to anyone but back in England... we spent three days in London, where we quickly fell in love. But that last day, the day I was set to leave, she ended it because she didn't think a long distance relationship would work out."

"She was right."

"So, I left thinking I'd lost her forever. Until we were reunited at the Montana." He sighed, choking back tears. "I love her... but I guess I was afraid she would leave me, too, so I broke it off before..."

"She ended it with you and left you for this guy like Maris did," Martin finished. "But the difference here is that Daphne isn't Maris. And from what you tell me, she never stopped loving you, even after all this time. Take it from someone who's also been cheated on: that kiss didn't mean a thing. Daphne is a great girl. She made a mistake but don't crucify her for it. Don't throw this away, Niles."

_**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go. More like two.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I should've mentioned this at the beginning of the story. 3 DAYS... took place around 1981 so this current story takes place in 1996 - around season 4. Except I made Niles' divorce happen a lot sooner. I just think it makes it easier for you guys to picture what they look like and make it feel more... realistic? Lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **_

Morning came too quickly.

Daphne stood, for what seemed like hours, looking out her bedroom window at the city that welcomed her with open arms three years ago. She started thinking about how she left England to seek a new life in America and new job opportunities that just weren't presenting themselves in Manchester.

When Daphne arrived in the U.S., she lived with her Uncle Jackie in San Francisco working as a cashier at a convenience store. She earned a third of what she used to earn back in England working as a physical therapist at a clinic.

One day, a close friend of her uncle's - who also happened to be a physical therapist - came for a visit from Seattle. She told Daphne of a reliable employment agency in the city she had used in the past and that was guaranteed to find her a suitable place to work at within days. At first, Daphne was apprehensive about the idea of moving to another city where she wouldn't know anyone. But in the end she figured she had nothing to lose. She hadn't come this far to just give up. And the employment agency she applied to in San Francisco hadn't given her a single call. The truth of the matter was, she hated working at that convenience store.

Jackie's friend offered to let Daphne stay at her place until she found a job. She accepted and a short time later, Daphne was hired by Martha Berlington.

In the three years she had worked for Martha, the two women had forged a strong and close friendship. The woman was like family. She loved working for her; she loved living at the Montana; she loved Seattle, her home. But Daphne's mind was made up.

It was time to move on.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Niles woke up at the crack of dawn on Frasier's couch - he'd had too much to drink last night and was in no condition to drive - feeling hung over but refreshed. His conversation with Martin had helped him see through the jealousy and anger that had clouded his judgment and led him to a rash and foolish decision. He had pushed away the woman he thought he'd never see again.

His one true love.

Niles got up and before leaving, he wrote Martin and Frasier a note thanking them for their support last night. They had come through for him once again, like a family should. Getting into his car, though, was tough. Niles looked over at the passenger seat and a picture memory came to him of Daphne sitting right there on that very seat last night sobbing and trying to salvage their relationship. And then another glimpse of her sitting there making him smile with that contagious laughter of hers.

He had thrown it all away.

But when Niles arrived at the Montana, he was determined to talk things out with Daphne and apologize for giving up so quickly - something he had accused her of doing fifteen years ago in London. For denying her the opportunity to defend herself, for not listening and accepting she had made a mistake and truly regretted it.

It was still early and after the night they'd both had, Daphne was probably still in bed. But as he stepped out of the elevator, Niles had to refrain from walking to the Berlington apartment and knocking on the door. By now, Martha was probably aware of what had happened between them and might not even let him see Daphne, but that was a chance he was willing to take. Martha had warned him against hurting her and that's exactly what he had done. But he, too, had made a mistake.

Niles had to do something about his appearance first - he had to get cleaned up. He probably looked like a wrinkled mess and smelled of scotch. Turning to his apartment, Niles walked in, making a mad dash toward his bedroom and jumping in the shower.

There was no telling how things might turn out between him and Daphne, but if he didn't try, he would kick himself for it until the day he ceased to exist.

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Noon. He had waited long enough.

Niles rang the doorbell and took a step back, waiting.

No answer.

He rang the doorbell again, his heart punching to get out. This time he heard footsteps and someone opened the door.

"Niles."

"Mrs. Berlington, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. May I help you?"

She knew - he could tell by the way she addressed him. Gone were the days when she would greet him with a friendly smile and invite him into her home. "May I... speak to Daphne?" Niles held his breath, expecting her to say no.

"Niles, I don't know what happened last night. She wouldn't tell me, but she was devastated. All Daphne said to me was that it was over and that..." Martha lowered head, digging out a tissue and patting her cheeks.

Niles got that sinking feeling in his stomach, the same one he felt all those years ago. "That what?"

"That she couldn't bear living here knowing that at any given moment she might run into you. Especially after what she did."

Niles gripped the door jamb for support as his legs weakened. "Y-you mean she's..."

"She left this morning."

No. Not again. "Wh-where did she go?"

Martha touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry but she made me promise not to tell anyone." Niles lowered his gaze. "Daphne really is sorry for whatever it is that she did. I've never seen her as inconsolable as she was last night. And believe me, leaving was one of the toughest decisions she's ever made."

Maybe it was that sliver of hope that made him ask such a foolish question. "When will she be back?"

Martha sniffed. "Daphne's not-"

"I know, Mrs. Berlington." Niles hated interrupting Martha but he couldn't handle hearing those last few words, even though he knew what they were.

Daphne was gone and she wasn't coming back.

Niles walked to his apartment in a daze and devoid of all hope. He sat on the fainting couch, lowered his head and cried in absolute silence. Like the night before, he was tempted to grab a bottle of the strongest liquor he owned to drown his sorrows. But what good would that do? It wouldn't bring Daphne back and it wouldn't lessen the pain.

"When will I... see you again?" He wept into his hands. "Will I ever see you again?"

The phone started ringing but Niles ignored it. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Not Frasier, not Martin, not his secretary. No one. But whoever it was they were persistent. He had no choice but to go answer it.

"Hello?" His voice was low and shaky.

"Niles? It's Frasier. Is everything-"

Just then, someone started ringing the doorbell insistently. Who the hell is that now? "Hold on, will you? There's someone at the door." Niles put the receiver down.

"Niles."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Niles wasn't a violent man but at that precise moment, as he stood face to face with Anthony, he battled an overwhelming urge to strike him with his fist.

"We need to talk."

Niles didn't bother listening; he slammed the door shut. But Anthony continued his knocking, making the horrendous headache Niles was still dealing with even more unbearable. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? Haven't you done enough damage? She's gone."

"I'm here to apologize, Niles. It was incredibly stupid of me to kiss her."

"It wasn't exactly one-sided. She kissed you back."

"Yes, we kissed, but her lips barely touched mine. Afterwards, she pushed me away and gifted me with my first and certainly the most painful slap of my life and left." He touched his jaw. "She damn near dislocated my jaw with that hand."

Niles stared at Anthony, processing his words. "Why didn't she tell me that then?" Not that he had given her the chance.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess she felt guilty because she was being kissed by a man that wasn't you. You know how Daphne is." He paused. "That woman loves you, Niles, not me. We made a mistake, but this was entirely my fault. Not hers."

Niles fell silent. The way he treated Daphne last night was unforgivable. But she was gone and there was no way for him to get in touch with her. "Is that all?" He just wanted to be alone.

"Well, yes, but there's something else." Niles watched as Anthony pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here. I lost a good friend thanks to my stupidity, but it's not fair for you to lose her, too."

Niles took the paper. "What is this?" There was an address and a phone number written on it.

"It's the place where she's staying at." Niles' eyes widened as he looked up at Anthony. "Mom left it by the phone this morning and when I found it, I figured you might want it. I know Daphne didn't want her to tell you where she went but, well, it's the least I can do after causing so much trouble."

Niles hardly knew what to say. Minutes ago, he had to keep himself from introducing his fist to the guy's face for kissing Daphne and being the reason for their break-up. He was, without a doubt, still very furious with Anthony and probably would never forgive him, but for now Niles was grateful. "Uh, thank you."

"She's a great woman, Niles, don't let her get away." Before he turned to leave, Anthony added, "And once again, I'm very sorry. Good luck."

Niles nodded and closed the door. He leaned against it, tilting his head back and breathing a sigh of relief. He then went to pick up the receiver. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It was-" As he looked at the piece of paper again, everything suddenly became clear. "You know what, Frasier, I'll call you when I get back."

"Get back? From where? Niles, did you work things out with Daph-" Niles hung up before his brother continued his rant.

For a moment he sat, just sat because his legs were still shaking. But he was wasting precious time.

Gaining his strength back, Niles rose to his feet and went up the stairs but then stopped at the landing. "To hell with luggage." He headed toward the door with keys in hand. Before exiting, Niles took out his wallet to make sure he had his credit cards and enough cash for what he was about to do. With any luck, he would arrive in San Francisco in a matter of hours.

_**A/N: One more chapter to go, people. R&R please.**__  
_


	21. Chapter 21

8:30 p.m. on a Saturday night.

Daphne was seated at a table by the window overlooking the Pacific Ocean at a local cafe in San Francisco, her new home. She had only lived there for a few months before moving to Seattle so she hadn't become too attached or missed it at all. Yet, the city held a special place in her heart because it had been her first home in the United States.

Daphne sighed, picking up her cup and finishing the last of her coffee. The place was practically empty, except for a group of young surfers seated across the room. The song playing over the speakers - a favorite of hers - reminded Daphne of her teenage years, when life was easier and she felt invincible.

Everything that had happened in the last week made her wish she could feel that same way again. She already missed Seattle, Martha and especially Niles. But there was no turning back.

Grabbing a napkin, Daphne carefully unfolded it and dabbed delicately at her tears. She took money out of her purse and went up to the cashier to pay for her drink. It was getting late, and she had to get going.

Although Uncle Jackie had insisted she live with him until she got settled in and found herself a job, Daphne decided to stay at a hotel. She loved her uncle - he was her only family in the states - but in reality, and for the time being, she just wanted to be alone. It would only be for a few days, anyway. First thing Monday morning, Daphne was going to get to work on finding a place of her own.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk with suitcases in hand, Daphne looked out into the Pacific and saw the one thing she loved most about San Francisco: its fog. It came through the ocean, blanketing the horizon and bringing with it a chill that made her regret not wearing a sweater. It was still quite a sight though. One she wished could be sharing with Niles.

Daphne's eyes began welling up again. Hadn't she cried enough last night and this morning? As she turned, heading in the hotel's direction, she heard a masculine voice calling her name.

It's just your bloody imagination, Daphne scolded herself. No one knows you're here.

Shaking her head, she continued walking.

"Daphne!" There it was again, closer and clearer. It couldn't possibly have been her imagination. Turning around, Daphne saw the silhouette of a man approaching. She blinked a few times, wiping the tears that blurred her vision, and stared straight ahead. What if it was a mugger? "Daphne!"

That voice, she thought, it sounds like...

The silhouette came running out of the shadows revealing the man's face. Shocked, Daphne dropped her bags and said, "Niles. What are you - how did you..."

Gasping for breath Niles answered, "I... thought I'd... missed you. Your uncle told... me you were... here."

Not that Daphne wasn't glad to see him but she couldn't help wondering who told him where she had gone. "How did you know I was here, in San Francisco?"

"Don't worry. Mrs. Berlington didn't tell me. She kept her promise."

"Then who-"

"Believe it or not, it was... Anthony."

"Anthony?" He nodded. "How did he find out? I only gave the address to-" Daphne then remembered Martha had placed the piece of paper by the phone. "Oh."

He took her hand. "I am so sorry, Daphne, for the way I treated you last night. I'm an idiot."

She stared at him for a moment, her heart pounding high in her chest from excitement. "No, Niles, you have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who-"

"No, listen to me, please." Niles paused for a full minute. "Maris' infidelity... destroyed what little confidence I had - it made me incredibly insecure. And the moment I found out that this man, your friend, was a part of your life... I immediately felt threatened. So when you told me you two had kissed, I feared you would eventually do the same thing as Maris. I didn't want to lose you again, but I was also guarding my wounded heart. I overreacted."

"No, you didn't. We were together and I went ahead and kissed another man."

"Anthony told me what happened that night."

"He told you... what I did?"

"Yes, everything. And even if he hadn't, I should've given you the opportunity to tell me yourself last night. I flew into a jealous rage and treated you unfairly."

"You reacted like any other person would have."

"But it was just a peck on the lips."

"A kiss is a kiss," she began. "I know it may seem silly to you but-" Without warning, Niles closed his mouth over hers, stopping her words.

"That's all in the past," he said when they parted. "It was a mistake. We both made a mistake. So let's just forget it ever happened."

"But we can't just pretend it never did."

"No, you're right... but we can work past it. I know we can." Daphne nodded, feeling her own grin stretch. The two leaned forward at the same instant, drawn to each other for a tender kiss.

"I've missed you, my love."

"Me too, Niles." She wound her hands around his neck, bringing him closer. Closer than they had been in the last 24 hours. When they parted, they smiled and just held each other, their chests slowly rising and falling as one. The sweet scent of her hair and perfume once again had their usual effect on him: euphoria engulfed his body and his knees turned to jelly. He missed it all.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked, his jaw resting on her shoulder.

Sniffing a little chuckle, she pulled back and took his face in her hands. "I keep saying there's nothing to forgive, but if you insist, of course I do."

Niles laughed lightly, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Where do we go now?"

"Well," she reflected a moment and said, "I still have to check into the hotel. But I haven't been to the beach in so long that - I mean I know it's late..."

Niles pulled away from Daphne. "Not a problem." He picked up her bags and started running across the street toward the beach. Daphne watched him at first, giggling, and then followed behind.

They sat on the cool sand, his head resting on her shoulder. She was wearing his jacket because the chill in the air from the fog, although refreshing, became much cooler as they got closer the shore.

Niles looked up at her and asked, "Why did you really leave, Daphne?"

She had her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her shins, contemplating the panoramic view of the ocean. "Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore." Daphne closed her hand over the two necklaces. "I had done it once all those years ago, and then I did it again. If I stayed any longer, the Montana wasn't going to feel like home anymore, to you or me. Especially if we ran into each other in the halls or in the elevator. You had also just moved in, ready to start this new life, and I didn't want to ruin that with my presence." A tear spilled over. "So I decided it was best to leave... without saying goodbye."

Lifting his head, Niles took Daphne's hand and rubbed it against his cheek. "What about now? Are you coming back?" Martha had answered that question but Niles had high hopes. A lot had changed in the last hour. Maybe Daphne's mind had also changed.

"I honestly don't know." She stretched out her legs. "I turned in my resignation to Mrs.- Martha - last night so I don't have a job anymore... or a place to live."

"Your uncle also told me you weren't staying with him. Why?"

Daphne shrugged. "I didn't want to be an imposition." She paused. "And I just wanted to be alone for a while."

His grin spread. "What hotel are you staying at?" She pointed up ahead. Niles rose to his feet, shaking off the sand from his trousers, and helped Daphne up. "We should get going. It's been a long day, for both of us."

_**OooooOooooOooooO**_

Finally, a place to relax, thought Daphne as the bellhop opened the door to their room, brought her luggage inside and set it down near the bed. Niles dug into his pocket and handed the young man a generous tip.

"Thank you, sir," he said before leaving. "Enjoy your stay."

It was then that Daphne noticed Niles had no luggage of his own, not even a carry-on bag. "You didn't bring clothes or... anything?"

"No. As soon as Anthony gave me the information I needed, I bolted out of the Montana, headed to the airport and caught the first available flight out of Seattle to San Francisco. I had to fly coach but at that point, I didn't care."

Laughing, Daphne asked, "And what do you plan to wear while you're here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He walked over to her and took her hands. "How about we do this: let's stay a week, two if you want, and enjoy the city. It'll be like a vacation." A lump formed in his throat. "Just give yourself some time to think, and then decide whether you want to... stay living here or come back to Seattle with me."

Daphne glanced down and shook her head. "I - I can't."

Niles' heart sank and he began to fear the worst. He might lose her yet again. "You can't what?" His hand trembled as he lifted her chin up.

"Stay here, in San Francisco." She looked at him, brown eyes steady on blue eyes. Letting go of a man who was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for hers would be the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. One she wasn't about to repeat. "I don't know where I'm going to live or where I'm going to work. But I do know one thing: I want to be with you, in Seattle."

"Then live with me," he quickly said. "I can't live without you, Daphne. You're my life. And as for work, I'm positive Martha will hire you back. What do you say?"

The answer came easily. "Yes, yes!"

Overjoyed, they flew to each other, locking open mouths in a mind-numbing kiss. Sighing contently, Daphne tipped her head back and took them deeper. It was the immense relief, joy and hunger swirling inside them that flavored that kiss and left them aching for more.

As they came up for air, Niles scooped a giggling Daphne off her feet and laid her on the bed. She smiled and saw herself in his eyes as he rose over her.

"I love you, Niles," Daphne said in a soft voice as she combed her fingers through his hair, meeting his lips.

In a gentle, almost whispered tone, Niles began to sing the single most important line from the song that brought them together for their first kiss 15 years ago.

_Now and forever_

"I love you, Daphne. I will now and I will forever."

**THE END**

_**A/N: It took me forever but I finally completed it. I'd like to thank those of you that stuck around and R&R'd this story. But I'd especially like to say thank you to BaronessBlixen and frasierfan81. Your kind words, encouragement and love for this story helped me get through those moments when I began doubting myself just wanted to quit. So once again, thank you for your support and giving my stories a chance. You guys are the best! :) R&R**_


End file.
